


Spicy

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Baby, Bathroom Sex, Being overheard, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys in Skirts, Clones, Closet Sex, Clothing Kink, Cockblocking, Cooking, Dimension Travel, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble Collection, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Grinding, Harassment, Kitchen Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Smut, Strip Tease, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trapped In A Closet, Vibrators, Voyeurism, clit abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 29,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: MK and Red Son are both awkward dorks who are still attracted to each other.Or, known as it's December of 2020 and I no longer care about shame.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 134
Kudos: 107





	1. Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Red never joins a side after leaving his parents, not even after marrying MK. After an argument, Red leaves MK, unknowingly pregnant.
> 
> After 15 years, he jumps at the chance to see his husband again. Except there's another surprise.

"Stay quiet…" Warm breath sent shivers down his spine. MK couldn't say a word anyway, due to the gentle hand clamped over his mouth. "Unless you want Hui Ying to hear us?" He managed to shake his head, feeling Red chuckle. "Good." The next moment, a kiss was pressed to his neck before sharp canines bit down.

MK moaned at the feel, an even louder once escaping him as Red slipped a hand into his panties.

He should've remembered that the bastard would pull something like this. But Hui Ying had begged to invite Red over for their monthly father-daughter movie night. MK had been hesitant but he had agreed. If everything hadn't gone wrong, Red would've always been there.

Red had shown up. He had been polite. MK had figured he could handle this. But then Red and Hui Ying had started talking about which movie to put on next...He had excused himself to change the laundry, planning to rub himself out with the thought of what should've been and then move on.

But Red had always been able to tell when MK was aroused like a fucking shark to blood.

And now they were here. The door to the bathroom was closed and the lighting was dim. Red was leaving marks up and down MK's exposed throat, hand clamped over his husband's mouth. MK himself was trying to stay quiet.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Red said. He released MK's mouth to pull down his shorts and panties. He turned them around to set MK on the counter. "It's been so long. I missed you."

"Red-"

The redhead pulled off his jacket and handed it to him. MK recognized the old gesture and slipped it on. "I want to fuck you." His husband whispered, kneeling on the tile to pull his legs over his shoulders. "I want to wreck you until you can't walk anymore and I have to carry you back to the couch."

"Red…"

"Quiet." And then his mouth was on him, MK's fingers scrambling to steady himself. He ended up biting down on the collar, moaning. In the name of all that was good, he had forgotten how good Red was. Time hadn't seemed to dull his skill as he mouthed at him.

Then he slipped two fingers in, right behind his tongue. MK could feel his edge coming at that, hips bucking in the approaching pleasure-

And then Red stopped.

He let out a cry of frustration as his husband stood, giving a pleasant smile. "Want more?" MK nodded frantically.

And then Red was filling him up.

He wasn't sure when he had unzipped his pants and didn't particularly care. He wrapped himself tight around him, teeth releasing the collar of Red's jacket to gasp and moan into his ear. MK felt a burst of pride as his husband shuddered- his noises were always a weak spot.

Except he was getting too loud-

The thought of their daughter hearing them exited his mind as Red sped up and hit that one spot that sent stars rolling through his vision. Sensing the pleasure, he aimed his thrusts at that one spot. "You're...the champion of the city, heh...and I can still level you." Red hissed. "Like it hasn't been years."

"Missed you." MK babbled. "Missed you so much, please please please-"

He was shoved over the edge and Red kissed him, swallowing his scream. There was a grunt and groan and MK felt hot cum fill him up. They laid there together, panting. Red pulled out of him shakily, zipping himself up before grabbing a washcloth and getting it wet.

MK moaned quietly as he was cleaned up. The washcloth was thrown in the sink when Red was done, allowing MK to pull his pants up and hand his jacket back. The two stared at each other once cleanup was finished. The younger finally moved forward to kiss the older. "Missed you." he said quietly.

There was a sigh. "Missed you too, Noodle Boy."

There was a knock on the door. "Father?" Hui Ying called, making the two freeze in their tracks. "Are you okay in there? I thought I heard groaning."

Red winced at the formality of his title. Although, MK thought a bit sadistically, he deserved it. "Just fine!" he called. "I'm almost done!"

There was a moment of silence. "...okay!" There were footsteps and the two relaxed.

"I told her I was going to use the bathroom." Red admitted. MK couldn't help but laugh softly at the image Hui Ying had probably developed. "Love, be serious."

"That's what you get." MK said, pushing him away. "Now, go out there before she decides to punish us for being left alone so long." He shivered at the memories of being guilt-tripped into watching something he couldn't stand. The worse one had been when she was five. (Hui Ying definitely had a better handle on focus.)

Red nodded, turning to the door. He paused and opened his mouth as if to say something. Instead, he opened and closed the door behind him.

MK waited until he heard Red talking to their daughter before hopping off the counter. A little pulse of pleasure ran through him. He stopped to wait it out and sighed when it faded.

"Missed you…"

Shoving that admission down, he hurried to join his daughter on the couch. Red might be here this time, but it didn't matter, not as long as he was helping his parents again. Not as long as he was trying to force MK away from his duties.

What mattered was his daughter, who beamed happily when he sat next to her. MK started the movie and ignored Red's clear stare.

It didn't matter.


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Son sets up a camera to understand the Noodle Boy better.
> 
> He gets something else.

It was Red Son's idea to hide a camera in the noodle boy's room.

It was a perfect way to learn the mortal's schedule and when he would be most vulnerable. Red was careful when he set the tiny camera up in MK's apartment. Then he proceeded back to his workshop, merrily cackling at the thought of knowing every weakness of Noodle Boy, and set up the feed on his laptop. And then he watched and waited.

What he learned?

MK's routine was the same every day: wake up late for his shift for the shop downstairs, get ready in a hurry, and then not come back until late, where he would collapse into bed. It was boring. No wonder he jumped at fighting Red! Seeing that, Red decided to leave it alone.

Something useful would come from it... eventually.

It wasn't till a month later.

Red Son felt something in his spine pop as he stood from his desk. It was late, when everyone should've gone to bed. He hadn't, busy with an idea. Exhaustion rung through his bones.

" _ -promised you wouldn't." _

He paused, glancing over at his computer. The feed was open, like always. He must've forgotten to mute it. But Red was now curious about this promise. He flipped to the window with the camera feed.

MK sat on his bed, staring at nothing before sighing. " _ One time." _ he said, seemingly to himself. " _ Just one more time." _

Red tried to convince himself to close the feed, buy instead he sat and watched as rhr delivery boy slipped his shorts off, revealing...huh. He mentally stored the new info about MK's gender identity away as he watched the mortal reach into a drawer, pulling out a…

He felt his hair flame at the sight of the red dildo. He found himself sitting up as MK's hand slipped down his body to the pulsing clit. Soft moans slipped from the speakers as his nemesis played with himself. His pants tightened as MK hit what must've been a sensitive spot, a gasp rocketing through his speakers as his head was thrown back, the moonlight and shadows casting his pleasure stricken features beautifully.

Red Son couldn't resist the urge to unzip and pull out his cock at that sight, burnt into his memory. Finally, MK turned his attention to the dildo. He bit on his lip, mirroring the other as the dildo was brought to his pussy.

Another one of those lovely gasps escaped MK as the toy slid inside him. There was a moment where he seemed to adjust before starting to move the toy in and out. Red found himself pumping a hand up and down his cock at the same pace, drawn by the siren sounds MK was letting out. A mumble caught his ears and he froze, decoding the noise. It couldn't-

" _ Red _ !"

It was. MK, drool leaking out his wide open mouth and eyes drawn shut, was calling his name. " _ Red- fuck! You feel so good! _ " He unfroze, quickly starting his movements back up.

"You feel wonderful too." Red mumbled, voice getting stronger as this continued. 

He would say things in a sort of one-sided conversation with whatever MK said, determinedly pumping, imagining MK bouncing in his lap. He sped up as MK did, wanting to reach orgasm the same time. He was nearly at the edge when a gasp rang through the speakers.

" _ Red, Red-please, Red please cum in me-!" _ MK's rushed sentence cut off with a cry. Red came hard, drawing out his orgasm with his movements as his eyes never left MK's lovely face. They both fell back, panting and enjoying the afterglow.

Red closed the feed once it faded, his exhaustion returning. He managed to get to his feet and tuck himself back in, pushing sweaty bangs out of his face as he moved to clean up.

That was...nice.

Maybe next time MK would let him join.


	3. Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are lonely but that doesn't mean they can't be interrupted.

A gasp filled the interior of the truck. MK was sprawled across the front seat, desperately grinding against the heel of Red's hand. The demon didn't seem to notice his desperation, kissing and biting the exposed flesh of MK's shoulder.

"Fuck me…" MK finally whined out, bucking his hips. "Please?"

That was the reason he had come. Red had texted him with the burner that he was lonely. MK had been feeling lonely as well and had hurried over to the lair. Which had led to this- the windows fogged over while Red was being a tease.

Red pulled away from his neck with a smirk. "But you look so good like this." MK glanced at the clear tent in his pants. He looked away at the pointed look, clearing his throat. "Fair…" He started to unzip his pants, MK's breath hitching in excitement.

Then a door banged open. The two froze. Princess Iron Fan called out "Red Son?" The two quickly burst into action. Red straightened himself up. Despite the height meaning she wouldn't see him, MK still crammed himself under the dashboard.

As Red rolled down the window to address his mother, MK pouted as the mood was effectively ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	4. Two on One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a time travel incident, MK has the urge to misuse his powers.

"MK?" Red Son called, shutting the penthouse door behind him. He had received the  _ Penthouse. Now _ . text a little while ago and was still confused.

The penthouse he had bought for time spent with MK was em-

His back hit the door as MK enthusiastically kissed him. On instinct, Red kissed back. And then his hands were pulled to MK's ass, telling him yes, what he saw was correct. MK was already naked.

MK pulled away from their kiss and dropped to his knees, pulling out Red's already hard cock from his pants. After a few determined strokes, he wrapped his mouth around him and set on a firm rhythm almost instantly. "Wha- What's gotten into you?!" Red cried in shocked surprise, a moan leaking out.

"I guess he's just really excited!"

Red froze. He looked up to see...a fully clothed MK. He glanced between them, confused. Then the memory of one of Sun Wukong's powers hit him. "Why is there- oh- a clone…?!" 

His lover gave some sort of signal. Much to Red's mutual relief and dismay, the clone stopped sucking him off. Instead, be got to his feet and then hugged the redhead, nuzzling him. Red, trying to ignore how he hardened even further at the feel of bared skin, glanced at MK.

MK flushed. "There was a bit of an... incident, involving time travel. I now have a few questions for Wukong, the next time I see him…" Red nodded, trying to not be distracted by the naked clone pressing kisses to his jaw. "Anyway, I was in a bit of a mood to use my powers in ways they shouldn't be. So I created Clone for some fun." His eyes landed on the clone. "He doesn't have to-"

"No, no! It's fine-" Red cut himself off with another moan as the clone mouthed at the end of his ear. Those were sensitive! "Bed?"

MK nodded, leading the way. The clone trailed after him, leaving Red to follow, pulling his pants up. He entered in time to see a naked MK- still wearing his headband- and Clone playing rock paper scissors. Red raised a brow as MK let out a cheer. Clone looked a smidge annoyed before shrugging. Both turned to Red with matching grins.

He had the faint feeling he was in danger before he was hauled to the bed in a flurry of kisses and clothing being pulled off. When he hit the bed, a mouth immediately engulfed his cock while another kissed him. Moans leaked out at the touches until they were suddenly gone.

Red sat up on his elbows and watched as MK and Clone exchanged positions. The position became clear as the former hovered over his cock while the latter sat on his chest. "Ready?" They asked together, looking at him. He nodded in consent.

MK slid into his cock as the clone sat on his face. Red started on his task, trying to not get distracted by the feel of his lover riding him. It was hard but made slightly easier by the fact that Clone tasted just like MK. He drowned in salty sweetness as he was massaged by tight muscle, ears perked for the sounds his partners made.

And then he hit the familiar spot and Clone and MK both screamed. Wetness flooded his senses as they came. Red couldn't help but buck his hips, preparing to-

And then the two slipped off him.

He let out a cry of complaint. "Wha-Hey!" Red tried to sit up, except MK was by his head and pushing him back down. "That's not fair!"

"Clone tagged in." MK said with a shrug.

Before he could retort, Clone had taken MK's place on his cock. Red grunted as the clone started to move his hips, clearly intent on riding him to completion. His actual lover cooed dirty things in his ear with whisper soft touches.

The feel was enough for Red to roar, white hot bliss overtaking his mind.

When he came back down, MK was curled against him, clearly satisfied. Clone was considering the cum leaking out of him. Red patted the empty space on his other side and his face lit up. He curled next to him, eyes sliding shut soon after. Red wrapped his arms around the both of them.

They were so doing this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you didn't hear over at Tumblr...
> 
> Both the show's director and one of the showrunners liked a piece of spicynoodleshipping fanart yesterday (?) And today(?) the same showrunner liked another piece.
> 
> Do what with that info as you will.


	5. Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not related to chapter 1.

Overall, having their daughter was the greatest idea ever.

She was absolutely beautiful and precious. Red's dream of having a daughter with MK's eyes had been realized. What was even better, in MK's opinion, was the clear undertone of red in her hair. Despite personal opinions, everything was perfect about her. Yes, she kept them busy 24/7, but that was parenthood.

A loud cry broke through the night. MK sat up, recognizing her hungry tone. "I'll get her." Red was already getting out of bed and heading to the bassinet. MK glanced over at the clock, seeing it was midnight. He turned his eyes away to instead watch fondly as his husband cooed to Hui Ying as he pulled her out.

MK took the hungry baby when Red reached him. Hui Ying settled into his arms and latched on easily. He hummed as she ate. He looked up to meet Red's eyes. The redhead demon was watching the two of them with happy eyes.

MK looked away, feeling his cheeks warm. When Hui Ying was finished, he burped her. The baby yawned after that, clearly ready to settle back down. Red took her when MK offered, chuckling at another big yawn.

"Good idea," He told her. "Always prefer the food source."

"Hey!"

Red aimed a teasing grin and MK rolled his eyes. As his husband settled their daughter down, he rolled over and prepared to go back to sleep. His eyes opened when there was a quiet "Thank you."

MK craned his neck. "For what?"

"Giving me the chance to have this."

He rolled over so him and Red were face to face. Quietly, MK kissed him in a quiet acceptance of his thanks- he had learned to not argue about it. One kiss led to another one until heat had formed between his legs and Red was staring at him with dilated pupils.

Their positions shifted until MK was lying down with Red between his legs. He had only one note of protest. "Hui Ying-" he said, glancing at the bassinet.

"Is asleep. And probably will be until she needs something."

Fair point.

MK nodded. With that, Red pulled out his cock and pulled MK's panties, the only scrap of clothing he wore to bed since Hui Ying was born, down. Then he sank into him, lacing their fingers together. The two moaned at the feeling of being complete. Red started to move in and out, slowly, and MK enjoyed the feeling. When he went slow like this, he could feel every movement.

But orgasm was snapping at him.

"Speed up?" He requested quietly, aware of the bassinet. "Pretty please?"

There was a nod and Red was speeding up. Their cute but cheesy hand holding was broken as he moved to trace MK's stretch marks. "Still can't believe she's really here." He admitted. "I keep expecting to wake up to find it was a dream and still find you pregnant. Which wouldn't be so bad…"

He shook his head at the idea of being kept permanently pregnant. "I would go crazy if I was carrying all the time." He paused in his denial to moan as Red hit  _ that _ spot. "Unless it keeps your parents on good behavior…"

The thrusts paused.

Red's relationship with Iron Fan and DBK hadn't been well since he had left them. When he and MK had gotten engaged, Red had arranged a meeting to tell them. He had come back in tears. What they had said, he didn't know. Red had refused to tell. But there had been silence between them until MK had gotten pregnant.

A copy of the ultrasound had been sent despite their worries. The schemes had died down to a level that Mei and Red could handle on their own. A gift had been sent.

Red restarted his movements, shaking his head. MK nodded, silently accepting the dismissal. The movements sped up until he was drilling into him.

When they finally came, there was a desperate kiss to keep from being too loud. Despite the fact that she was a baby and wouldn't wake up unless she needed something, they still worried about waking her. Red pulled out and MK sighed in sleepy satisfaction at the feeling of cum leaking out of him. There was silence as they settled down.

"...Okay, bring her over here."

Red, caught staring at the bassinet, grinned happily. MK couldn't help but smile as his husband gleefully grabbed the still sleeping Hui Ying. He scooted over so he could set her down between them. Her eyes darted open for a moment, but at the feeling of her daddy gently stroking her cheek, settled back into sleep.

Her parents shared a kiss before MK settled down himself.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

As MK drifted off to sleep, he smiled faintly at the sound of Red cooing "And I love  _ you _ , Hui Ying…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hui Ying: Inherited Red's fire powers, hyperfixated on MK's biological family's experiments with magic and never looked back. Is MK's little girl and get leagues on better with his found family.


	6. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK's broken some rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given: For a prompt could you do like clit abuse? Like Red Son using the vibrator and just keeping it hard pressed on Mk's clit, and that's the only way he's getting off? 🥺

"Red…"

The demon prince flipped to the next page of his book, seeming to ignore the naked young man on the floor, hands tied back with red ribbon. 

"Red, I'm really sorry-"

He cut himself off with a gasp as the vibrator on his clit suddenly kicked up a notch. Drool slipped past his lips as he bucked his hips uselessly. "P-Please!" He managed to gasp out. Red slipped a bookmark into his book and put it aside.

Despite the cool and collected aura he projected, Red was clearly aroused. He lazily palmed the tent in his pants as he examined his enemy, biting his lip at the sight. "First things first. Do you understand why you're being punished?" MK nodded, groaning as the vibrator suddenly turned off. "Verbal answer, Noodle Boy."

MK nodded. "I- I let a customer flirt with me." To be fair, he had encouraged it. The vibrator started on the lightest. "I... embarrassed you in front of your parents." He hadn't meant to get Red slightly hard. He  _ didn't _ . (He totally did.) The vibrations kicked up slightly. "And…"

"And?"

"I overstepped my bounds?" To be fair, when you had been grabbed and dragged into the truck, you argue. "And I'm really sorry."

The vibrator turned off.

"You forgot one."

MK paled. He hadn't realized Red had known what he was doing! When their arrangement had begun, he had given Red free range to do what he wanted if MK violated the rules. Was it his fault that he couldn't help but love the punishments?

"I...I've been naughty. On purpose, to get you to punish me." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Red's face softened. "Alright, Noodle Boy." He knelt down and untied MK, scooping him up. He shivered at the feel of those rough hands, ready to cum at any stimulus. The elder sat back in his armchair, the younger in his lap. He pulled out the remote that had been turning on and off the vibrator on MK's clit and pressed a button.

It didn't take long.

MK threw his head back and screamed-sobbed Red's name, frantically bucking his hips. A rush of wetness soaked Red's pants. He let out a grunt of his own, having been edging himself, and came hard in his pants. The two sat there, panting.

Red pressed a kiss to MK's brow.

"Bath time, I think. And then I think we need to go over the rules and see if we need to fix any."

MK managed a nod.


	7. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and MK talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Watching!

Like the last few times he had been there, the window opened easily. The Noodle Boy should really get a new lock.

Red Son had watched and waited for weeks to determine when was the right time to make his gamble. He had finally decided on tonight. The bathroom door was closed and he could hear water running. He could hear the mortal faintly humming something.

He looked around the small studio apartment. He had a chance to make the dramatic entrance he had desired when he was stealing the skeleton key. His eyes finally landed on the bed and he pulled off his boots. By the time that the water shut off, he had arranged himself properly.

The bathroom door opened and the Noodle Boy entered the room. He had a towel wrapped around him and was tying his hair back into a bun. Red cleared his throat. "Noodle Boy."

MK yelped, whirling around.

"Wha- Red Son! What are you doing in here?! How did you-" Red pointed to the window. There was an angry grumble. "I really need to...look! Go away!" He pulled up the towel. "I'm not decent!"

"Or cis?" The minute he said it, Red facepalmed. MK had gone pale.

"How did you…"

"I set up a camera." This was rapidly becoming a disaster. "The original intent was to understand your schedule and find possible weaknesses." The Noodle Boy was now glaring at him. "It was not my intent to see...things."

MK blinked and he could see him thinking his words over. Realization struck. "It's not what you think!"

"It looked like-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." MK rubbed his temples, looking embarrassed.

Red shrugged, getting off the bed. "Alright. I was hoping I could join you, but I see you aren't interested." He strode past the mortal, heading to the window. "See you next fight-"

"Wait."

Perfect.

MK sighed. "Okay. What... exactly do you want?"

Red leaned against the wall, trying to look like the confident prince he was. But there was a bead of water tracing its way down the mortal's skin. He tore his eyes away to clear his throat. "Well, to take over-"

"Not that!" MK sighed. "What, exactly, do you want to do tonight?"

"Watch and see how it goes." The answer was confident, even though he actually wanted to join. MK nodded. "If you'll allow me to touch?" He nodded again. "Is there anything you want to add?"

MK shook his head.

"Let's do it?"

"Yep."

* * *

MK had never done a show before.

Red Son sat in his desk chair, leaning back. He let out a huff of air, trying to gain some courage. Then he tried to slowly, seductively drop the towel. He tried to not notice how Red's eyes wandered across his body, instead trying to confidently stride to the bed.

He settled on the sheets, hyper-aware of how they felt as he settled into his regular position. He stretched, allowing his body to be shown off. Red audibly whimpered, eyes tracing up lean muscle. At seeing the effect he was having, MK suddenly felt a burst of confidence.

He traced a hand down himself, feeling goosebumps following his touch. He was already wet and throbbing by the time he traced his slick folds- he was kinda surprised. When he glanced over, Red's pants had a clear tent. MK couldn't help the giggle that escaped him, which turned into a moan as he set into his familiar rhythm.

He finally slipped his fingers inside the same time there was a zip. Red had pulled out his cock, a perfect pearl of precum already formed. MK bit his lip before pulling his fingers out and getting off the bed to straddle Red. "Noodle Boy…?"

"See how it goes, right?"

Red nodded, eyes wide as MK wrapped his hand around the organ, giving it a few strokes. It was honestly rather flattering to feel and see the effect he had. He froze when warm fingers brushed against his wetness, a faint moan leaking out as his clit was rubbed. They touched like that for a few minutes before MK gathered his courage.

Taking a deep breath, he slid Red into himself until he reached the hilt. MK couldn't help the funny noise that escaped him once it was done. It felt a little weird to suddenly be full. Red made a concerned noise, which quickly shifted to a moan as MK started to move his hips, mimicking the motion.

The chair beneath them creaked ominously at their combined weight and their activity. MK pushed it out of his mind, too focused on how good it felt- much better than the toy. Red was making little gasps, gripping his waist hard enough to probably leave bruises. He didn't mind.

Then MK got the urge to nip at Red's ear.

There was a noise akin to a growl and then suddenly he was being yanked off. Before he could make a noise of complaint at being suddenly empty, his back hit the sheets and he was suddenly being filled again. The pace was set, harder and faster, and enough to make the bed rock.

It was MK's turn to make those gasps, although his were much more loud. This was so much better then the toy, especially when Red started grinding his hand against his clit.

Then his shoulder was grabbed into sharp canines and the pleasure-pain was enough to make him shout as he came. There was a growl and then his insides felt sticky. 

"Definitely better than watching." Red mumbled to himself, pulling out of him. With a jolt, MK remembered how they got into this.

"Where's the camera?"

He nodded to the furthest corner. "There. I'm sorry for intruding." MK watched as Red straightened himself up and moved towards the window.

And just like that he was gone.

MK waited. A little bit. Just to be sure.

And then he turned towards where Red said the camera was. He spread his legs, showing off the mess left in him. He slid a finger down his folds, trying to not shiver from overstimulation, and gathered some of their fluids together. He considered it…

And licked it off.

"You're always welcome!" He called before hopping off the bed, intent on taking another shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take prompts!


	8. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their wedding, they have their first time as husbands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly non-sexual intimacy.

Red Son had grown up mainly under the tutelage of his mentor in India and then under the guidance of Guanyin. MK had spent his whole life in the same city in China. Despite that, it was rather easy to blend traditions from both together.

It was a rather small ceremony.

Red hadn’t invited his parents. He let them know he was getting married and if they wanted to come, he was willing to send an invitation. They didn’t come. Whenever he felt a small burst of guilt-sadness at their lack of presence, MK distracted him. He was good at that.

It was late when the two finally entered their bedroom. MK yawned sleepily. “Bath?” he suggested. “I know it’s tradition and all, but…”

Red nodded as he shut the door. “Me too.”

The elder ran the bath while the young worked on brushing the petals out of his hair. Despite his tiredness, Red looked like a kid on his birthday when MK presented where to undo his clothing. It had been a request for him to unclothe his new husband. MK did the same to Red and the two settled into the tub. They washed the sweat and makeup of the day off each other. The quiet intimacy was savored.

Red unplugged the tub when they finished, grabbing a towel to dry him and the rapidly falling asleep MK off. Once he was finished, he wrapped the towel tight and scooped up his husband bridal style and carried him to their bed.

Neither of them bothered to get dressed. MK carelessly threw the towel onto the floor to be picked up later. Red turned off the light and settled next to him and they arranged themselves into their usual position.

They didn't stir until MK woke up with the sunrise shining in his eyes. He hummed, enjoying the warmth and the task of not having anything to do until later. He rolled over, finding Red blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Hi," MK said, still a bit sleepy.

"Hi."

The elder pulled the younger close, pressing kisses to his forehead lazily. MK made some sort of noise, feeling fingers trail down his form and to his forming wetness. His erection was already poking into him.

Their first time together as newlyweds was soft and slow. Red filled MK up, drinking in his husband's soft moans as he started to move. He absently wondered if they would conceive this time. He voiced this and the other snorted. “It would be lucky.”

“It absolutely would.”

The thought of a pregnant MK didn’t speed Red up, but it was a very lovely thought that he held onto. Gasps rang out when they finally came. The redhead pulled out, falling back onto his side before pulling his husband close.

The two drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, before the events of Journey to the West, Red Son was both raised and spent three hundred years studying his fire magic under a Hindu demon named Rakshasi. Buddhism also came from India. So Red probably has a stronger connection to India.


	9. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conception of Hui Ying is everything you'll expect from a couple fighting evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for heavy breeding kink, so...

Later, they would blame it on Red's uncle.

Well, Red would blame Immortal Ruyi. MK would joke that they should send a thank you card. In any case, it was his fault.

From what anybody was able to understand, DBK's brother hadn't been happy when he learned his nephew had married Sun Wukong's successor. So he had formulated a plan to kill MK by overwhelming him with his own power. This plan involved using a potion that created the same phase all young demons went through when their power was unlocked in hopes that MK would croak from it.

And not splattering it over everyone in a ten-foot radius before being defeated.

Tang was driving since he was the only actual full human and thus unaffected. MK tried to concentrate, but the electric crackles over his skin and the sudden strong scent of everyone there was distracting. (The scent was the worst part since the van was small and everyone was crammed together.)

Then suddenly, strong arms were scooping him up. He startled and looked up. Red was carrying him to... somewhere. Behind them, he could see the van driving away.

"Hi."

"Hey, Noodle Boy." His ~~mate~~ husband said soothingly. "How are you feeling?"

He whined. "Hot. And feeling like I kicked back an entire thing of cold medicine and its- You smell really nice. Do you know that?" MK nuzzled where the jaw met with the neck. "You smell really, really good."

 ~~His mate~~ _Red_ paused. "Ah." he finally said, starting to walk a little bit faster. "So, we're doing this." After that, MK felt his mind go under a little bit.

The next thing he knew, they were entering a room. MK faintly heard a door slam open and shut, but he was too lost in the heat and the power swimming under his skin to pay it any mind. He was thrown onto a soft bed, at which point his brain promptly turned off. In a desperate attempt to relieve the heat a little, he tore off his clothes except for the claiming bracelet ~~Red~~ his mate had given him, finding that his wetness had made a slick and sticky mess of his inner thighs.

He looked around for his mate. He was at the end of the bed, gripping his head. He could see the glamour glitching, his mate switching between the human form he had always known and something more animalistic. He managed out a soft chirp, drawing his mate's attention to him as he spread his legs.

The other let out a laugh, dark and raspy and bordering on feral. "What a little slut." He said, stepping close enough that he could smell him. "I bet you'd spread your legs for anyone."

He shook his head frantically with a whimper. He licked his lips and tried to manage some power into speaking. "Want you." Nailed it. "Only want you." He slid a hand down and spread his lips, exposing how wet he was. His mate, despite the playfulness, believed that there were better people than him. It was his job to help get rid of those thoughts. "Please?"

His mate stared before giving another laugh. This time, it sounded happier. "What a good little consort." He pulled his jacket off, followed by his shirt. He moved to help, only to freeze and whine when there was an order of "Stay." He wanted to touch!

His mate chuckled at the pout he received as he finished stripping. "Calm down, love-woah!" He had grabbed him when he stepped closer, pulling him onto the bed with him. His mate let out moans as he lavished kisses and licks all over him, leaving a trail of bite marks on his way down.

He nuzzled his cock when he finally reached his pelvis. It was big and hard, a perfect pearl of precum having formed on the tip. Keeping eye contact with his mate, who had rested on his elbows and now watched him with dark eyes, he pressed a kiss to the tip before taking it into his mouth. His mate let out a delirious groan, burying his fingers in his hair as he bobbed up and down. His other hand moved to his wetness where he slipped his fingers inside. He moaned around his mate's cock at the feeling of being stretched, causing his mate to shiver.

He pulled his mouth off, desperate and wanting. "Want you." He repeated, running his hand over the warm flesh. "Pretty please?"

His mate growled, grabbing his hips and flipping them over. He ended up face-first into the cover, ass up. He let out a happy little coo as his mate's knee pushed apart his legs and settled between them. "You want this cock?" He heard him growl and frantically nodded. "Want me to fill you up till there's nothing but me? Want me to fuck a baby into you?"

As the answer to that wasn't anything but _hell yes_.

There was a frantic burst of "Yes! I want a baby!" He frantically bucked his hips, wanting to be filled with his mate's cum and then filled with his child. "I want _your_ baby please please please-" He cut himself off with a scream of delight as his mate filled him.

His mate started a rough rhythm, holding him down by the neck to groan in his ear. "I'm gonna fill you up again and again." There was a dark chuckle that sent heat rippling through him. "And if that doesn't work the first time...we'll just have to do this again."

His neck was released, allowing him to sob out "Yes!" That became his chant as his mate moved in and out of him. He would find later that he had ripped the bedsheets. The headboard smacked against the wall, matching their rhythm as they chased their release. 

His mate brushed against a bundle of nerves and he howled, tears running down his cheeks in pleasure. His mate angled his thrusts to hit those nerves again and those howls of pleasure joined his chant. As his peak grew closer and closer, he felt the power rush through his system, crackling through the air.

That seemed to push him over the edge.

There was a roar behind him as he clamped down on his mate and then there was a rush of cum inside him. He collapsed, panting and chirping happily as his mate leaned on him, nuzzling his neck.

Something caught his eye in the mirror. From a distance, it looked like a tail-

His thoughts derailed as his mate grasped his hips and pulled him back onto his cock. "Till there's nothing but me and the baby." His mate reminded him.

His shriek of joy was cut off.

* * *

Three days later, MK was curled up in bed with a heat pack over his abodmen. He was a little too sore between the legs to walk around, leaving Red to bathe and get him food. Faintly, he remembered it was like that under the heat as well. The door to the bedroom opened, revealing Red on the phone.

The monkey ears that had replaced MK's human ears twitched. Those and the tail were new. As far as he knew, they had popped up on the first day. Red thought the ears were adorable, so they hadn't been summoned away yet. Red hung up.

"It was Tang." His husband reported, sitting next to him." Pigsy and Sandy are both resting from punching the stuffing out of each other and Mei's family was prepared since everyone else went through this, so she's dealing with the after-effects. They're all fine."

"That's good." MK curled into Red's side, humming as his husband scratched him behind the ears. "If this is what makes us lucky, we'll have to send your uncle a thank you card." He said faintly.

There was a pause.

"You're cute, but don't push your luck."

He shrugged. "Fair."

This conversation didn't get brought up again until three months later, when Mei noticed some things and got MK some tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt this came from pointed out that MK and Red didn't seem to using birth control, so here's my answer to that.
> 
> The year before he became the Monkie Kid, MK got a birth control implant, which is usually good for four years, in order to save some money. It expired soon after he and Red got engaged, which is when they started trying.
> 
> So, yes, they are being somewhat safe.


	10. Five More Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red loves MK's baby bump.
> 
> The hormones take a lot though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was for Red loving a pregnant MK's baby bump but having issues with MK being horny due to hormones and his stamina.

MK's baby bump was still pretty small. The doctor had said he might get bigger, or the exercise from being Monkie Kid would keep him small. In any case, Red had found out he had a weakness in it.

He couldn't help it!

Watching as his Noodle Boy's body become thick and plush, their child developing inside, was addictive. (His father had apparently had the opposite reaction, saying it was like watching a parasite consume his mother that ended up being a son. Red rethought the cuteness of that statement after telling MK and receiving a look of horror.) Sure, the hormones could make him cranky, but it was worth it, with their child forming in the baby bump and MK being rather hungry for Red even more.

Most of the time, at least.

"Just one more time..."

"No." Red said in his best attempt of a stern voice, trying to focus on his task of getting them to the bedroom to get ready for bed. "We've done it six times today. You need your sleep. I need my sleep."

MK chuckled. "Not my fault that my baby daddy's so sexy." The out of character words were driven purely by hormones. Heat rose in him anyway. Red tried his best to focus. The both of them could barely walk thanks to MK's hormones. They were both exhausted and didn't need-

He made the mistake of looking down at his husband's croon of "Red…" MK was peering at him through dark lashes. What was worse was that the little minx was holding his arm, unintentionally pressing his hand against his baby bump. Right now, feeling where  _ his _ child was growing, in  _ his _ Noodle Boy...

He gave in.

"You know what? Fine."

MK couldn't help the little squeal of delight that escaped him as Red scooped him up. His husband sped up, kicking open the door to their room when they reached it. The smaller squirmed at the show of strength, getting even worse when he was set on the bed.

Red tackled MK, grinning at how his husband made a happy little chirp. He pulled down the other's shorts and panties before unzipping himself. He gave himself a few determined pumps before filling his husband up.

MK bucked his hips, starting their movements before Red could even start. The latter quickly retook control, pinning the former down by his wrists. The grip was quickly broken by MK trying to push up and steal a kiss. Red allowed it, quickly wrapping his arms tight around the other so they could kiss.

The last orgasm of the night came hard and fast, the two sighing as they came. Red pulled out and determinedly stared at the wall, not wanting to be seduced during the afterglow.  _ Again _ . "You better get ready for bed." he said over his shoulder.

"Alright." MK pressed a kiss to Red's hand. "Love you."

"Love you too."

The bed creaked as MK got off. Red listened to his husband humming happily before the door closed. He groaned into the mattress, very sore.

_ Five more months... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts! SFW over at starrosefics at Tumblr, NSFW here.


	11. Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potion puts Red in a false rut and, fearing that he'll hurt MK, Clone is summoned back.
> 
> Briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt asked for a clone helping Red through a rut and MK watching.

The both of them agreed it was the Demon Brothers' fault.

Jin and Yin had been causing chaos for a straight week. MK was expecting to just start his period and have his heat pack/boyfriend Red take care of him. He was not planning on chasing the two demons around the city for a straight week. Red, like the good boyfriend he was, resigned himself to helping MK.

They finally cornered the two in a apothecary. One of them, in a desperate attempt to escape, started throwing bottles. Red shielded MK as he tried to get close to just  _ knock them out _ .

Then something in a pink bottle was thrown. Red yelped as it splashed over him, a floral scent filling the shop. MK raised a brow as the brothers yelped, scrambling over each other to escape the shop. He moved to follow them. A sharp groan stopped him in his tracks.

"Red?"

His boyfriend was bent over, sounding like he was in pain.

MK moved to help support him, only to freeze at a growl.

Red looked up, eyes dilated.

"Shit…" he growled.

* * *

What potion the brothers spilled over Red apparently had sent him into a type of heat. It was like all demons went through after awakening their full power. Most demons fought each other in a power high, unless they were sexually active with a partner. MK had brightened at that info, until…

Red didn't want him to help.

What he managed to explain was that he feared hurting MK. The two argued in the truck. Red didn't want to hurt MK. MK didn't want to leave Red to suffer.

They striked a compromise.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" MK asked, pulling out a hair.

Red nodded, determinedly not speaking. If he talked, he was pretty sure he would be begging for MK to stay. It didn't help that he could smell the fact that his boyfriend was starting his period. Since they started sleeping together, Red had always cuddled and eaten MK out during this. But it didn't matter right now.

With a flash of golden light, Clone was there.

A happy little squeal escaped the clone at the sight of Red. There was barely a minute before Red found his arms full of him. "Have fun!" MK called before exiting the room.

He didn't answer, too busy trying to tear Clone's clothes off.

> * * *

It had been two days.

MK was fine.

...that was a lie.

He was curled up on the couch, a heat pack over his abdomen. He knew he would still be dealing with this when he decided to not medically transition. Yet it still surprised him every month. It was made worse with the noises coming from the bedroom upstairs and the jealousy that curled in his chest every time he heard the noises that signalled cumming.

Red had suggested that he stay away from the bedroom while he was dealing with this. He didn't want to smell him and end up hurting him. But he had never said a thing about MK sitting outside.

Or creaking open the door to take a peek.

Clone looked rather rough from what MK could see, but the expression of bliss was clear, as well as his swollen abdomen. Behind him, Red looked rather rough as well. MK watched as his boyfriend grabbed his clone by the hips, paused...and then slammed in. Clone made a happy noise as a rough pace was started.

One of MK's hands slipped down into his pants as he watched, finding himself soaking wet. As Clone squealed and shrieked his bliss, MK found himself touching himself, wanting to be in the clone's position. He could barely remember what sex with Red felt like…

Orgasm came quickly. MK sighed as he pulled his hand out of his pants. He froze when Red suddenly stiffened. Clone let out a gasp as his hand suddenly slashed, poofing into golden sparkles and a hair.

MK barely resisted a shriek of his own, quickly shutting the door. He got to his feet, paused, and then Red was tackling him to the floor.

The two rolled until MK found himself pinned down, staring up at Red. Unsure of what else to do and very much lonely, he craned his neck to expose it. There was a chuckle and suddenly teeth were digging into his neck. He bucked his hips as his boyfriend released his wrists and neck and dragged his pants off. 

He mewled when he felt his cock at his entrance and couldn't help but wrap himself tight around the other. He was plunged into and MK shrieked in delight. Red started a rough pace, fucking him into the floor, and MK couldn't help but take it. This was so rough and good and...drool slipped past his lips as he was taken and  _ used _ .

He came fast and hard and found Red cumming soon after. MK laid there, panting. He whined as he was scooped up, not bothering to fight. Red slammed the bedroom door shut behind them.

The next twenty four hours were the longest and most pleasurable MK had experienced of their relationship. Just like Red had warned, he was not gentle as he had him every way he could. They would probably need to get new sheets after this. But that didn't matter.

The potion finally wore off late at night. Red was curled around MK as he fell asleep. MK himself felt good- even covered with bite and claw marks and having cum leaking out of his own swollen abdomen. He snuggled into his boyfriend, humming happily.

He was so going to see if he could buy that potion again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always accept prompts!


	12. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tried to focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was that Red needed to focus on a project while MK was being needy, so tied him up with a vibrator and left him to have multiple bound orgasms.

Red Son was busy.

It was a task for his mother, which meant he couldn't fail her. He focused, resisting the urge to check on his prisoner upstairs.

Well...he couldn't exactly call MK a prisoner, could he?

It had started this morning, when his mother had assigned him this project. Red had started, only to have a text on the burner phone. It was an invitation to the penthouse. It had been so ridiculously tempting. Red had sent that message, only for MK to remind him of the Flower Fruit Mountain incident.

(Red still maintained that MK was being a bit salty about that.)

So...he had agreed. With an idea.

Red had arrived early, waiting for MK to arrive. MK had entered and the redhead had tackled him. It was hard to resist sticking his cock inside as he stripped his nemesis.

Except he had to resist.

So, after stripping MK, Red had slung the eager mortal over his shoulder and carried him to the bedroom. The mortal's excitement died when he was tied to the bed and Red stepped back. "You're leaving me like this?!"

"No. I'm putting this in you."

The vibrator had come in handy when one of them had broken a rule. A look of dread had crossed his lover's face, not disappearing when there was a kiss to his cheek. Red had stretched MK out before pushing the vibrator to the hilt. Then he had placed it on the highest setting.

"Now I'm leaving you like this."

Then he had left to the workplace he had set up in the kitchen.

That led to now.

Red was trying his best to focus. He tapped his pencil against the counter, running the numbers through his head. The thought of MK upstairs made his cock twitched in his pants. He bit his lip, trying to focus.

_ Focus… _

The blueprint was almost done.

_ Focus… _

Red placed the last strokes on the blueprint.

_ Almost done... _

He scribbled down the supplies he needed.

_ Done!  _

The pencil nearly broke when he slammed it down. Red tried to keep his composure and not run up the stairs. It had only been an hour. Despite that, he moved much quicker. He opened the door to the room, smiling at what met him.

MK looked gorgeous. His soft hair was sticking to his sweaty face. He was trembling. His eyes were dilated and teary and his chin was stained with drool while his wetness was a sticky mess with what must've been quite a few orgasms. Overstimulation, much?

"Hey there." Red cooed, turning off the vibrator. MK made a noise that might've been a sob. "You did really well." he said as he untied him and pulled him into his arms. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long."

MK managed a nod.

"Do you want to-" Red was tackled to the bed, finding the other unzipping him.

"Just want to get you off." MK managed out in a raspy voice. He pulled him out and started stroking. "Then fun. Later."

Red nodded before his thoughts cut off.


	13. Plugged Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red decides to try an experiment while he and MK are trying for a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was Red continually fucking MK and plugging him to keep the cum to the point that at the end of the day MK had a bulge.

The bed squeaked and creaked under the entwined couple. Gasps and moans rolled from them as Red pumped determinedly into MK. There was a warning "I'm gonna cum…" before the thrusts sped up. MK let out a cry as he came, Red drawing out his orgasm as he chased his own release. There was a groan as he spilled inside his partner, still determinedly trying to get his cum deep inside MK.

The two laid there when they finished. It took a moment before MK realized that Red hadn't pulled out of him yet. He made a questioning noise. "Just stay like this." the other suggested. "Maybe…" MK nodded in realization and agreement.

MK slipped into slumber, cozy in his fiance's arms with his fiance nestled inside him.

The next morning, MK woke up to kisses being trailed on his face. He hummed as Red finished on his face, unable to resist kissing him back. As he woke up a bit more, a twinge below reminded him of their position. He shifted his hips, grinning at the noise the elder let out and the feeling of being stretched as Red hardened.

Red suddenly shifted them, forcing MK onto his back and pushing his cock deeper inside him. MK made a noise at both the sensation and his fiance's sharp-toothed grin. His brain stuttered as Red started moving, fucking MK into the mattress.

His orgasm came hard and fast and he was left feeling dreamy. MK didn't startle out of that state even Red came, spilling even more cum into him. He did, however, when a familiar vibrator made its way inside. "What are you-?"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to turn it on," Red said, getting out of bed. "Just keep it in you until tonight."

MK moved to protest but paused to think it over. Red didn't have any motive to turn it on. He preferred to turn it on to tease MK in public- he was planning on working on his comic at home today- and if MK did something to violate the contract they had set- which they didn't use anymore since they were on the same side now. A little curious, he nodded. "Fine."

Red grinned, pecking MK on the cheek. "Good."

* * *

MK didn’t get a clue of what Red was thinking until lunch.

He had taken a break from his lineart to make lunch, humming as he used what Pigsy taught him to make noodles. Finally, when he was finished, he had called up the office to tell his fiance. Which had resulted in him being fucked over the table, their bowls rattling from the force but thankfully not spilling. When Red had cummed, he quickly slipped the vibrator back in.

And it happened again, over the arm of the couch.

And again, over Red's desk and then the second round of MK riding him.

And again, again, and again. Always with Red placing the vibrator back in to keep the loads of seed in. MK would have complained except for the fact that Red took personal pride in making him cum first. By the time they were getting ready for bed, MK's abdomen was bulging a bit from the sheer amount being kept in him.

He examined it in the mirror, having stripped down to take a bath. Absently, MK wondered if his baby bump would look a little like this. Behind him, Red wrapped his arms tight around him. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Mm-hm."

The vibrator came out easily, MK letting out a light moan at the sensation. His legs trembled as the cum started leaking out. Red provided support, gently guiding him into the bathtub and into his lap once the toy was fully out.

"So, did you like the experiment?"

MK nodded. There was a chuckle before Red pressed a kiss to his brow.

"Good."

They had one more round. MK, riding Red and ignoring how the water sloshed around them and onto the bathroom, made sure to tell how good he made him feel. How lucky he would be to carry his child. How wonderful it was going to be when their child came into the world. There was a stuttering grunt and he was filled one last time for the day. As his fiance set to work cleaning him up, MK rubbed his stomach.

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	14. Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK's forgotten how much he's liked skirts.

MK had forgotten how much he had enjoyed skirts.

Back when he was basically his older sister's dress up doll to "protect", he had developed a loathing for the long skirts and fancy dresses she made him wear. But he had liked the pretty sundresses and reasonable short skirts he had gotten to wear once in a while. So when Mei had shown up with a box of his clothing with a few of said short skirts, (with the odd explanation that they now had a hole in their roof), MK made his decision.

Which led to this.

He gave a little twirl, enjoying the sight in the old floor length mirror he had dragged in. It was cute. He looked cute. Maybe he should wear skirts more often.

"Don't you look nice, Noodle Boy."

MK yelped, whirling around. Red sat on his windowsill, eyes focused on the edge of the skirt. "Thanks. What...are you doing here?" He took a gamble on why he was here. "Pigsy's supposed to be back soon."

The demon shrugged, making his way over. "I know." And with that, Red was kissing him.

MK couldn't help but kiss back, breath hitching as his back hit the mirror. He let out a gasp, breaking their kiss, as Red squeezed his ass from under the skirt. The skirt also meant that he could feel the tent in the other's pants, pressed right against his core. He whimpered, receiving a raspy chuckle.

He was set down and turned to press his hands against the mirror's surface. "Stay quiet." Red said, fingers tugging MK's panties down. Then there was a light shove on his back, forcing him to arch a little bit. "Unless you wanna get caught…" MK nodded at the command, breath hitching at the feel of callused fingers rubbing against him before there was a zipper and then Red's cock rubbing against him.

A mewl escaped MK as Red paused, waited until he snapped inside. His fingers dug into his waist as he started his pace. The position allowed him to go nice and deep and hit that spot over and over again.

MK's toes curled at the pure feeling. In the mirror, he could see Red's own pleasure. Then one of his hands grounded hard against his clit and he let out a cry, spasming around Red's cock. He wasn't sure if the other had came, too focused on how good he felt.

The two stood there together, panting. MK didn't bother to move, since the mirror was the only thing holding him up. As he pulled out, Red tweaked the edge of the skirt.

"You do look really cute in this." he admitted.

MK managed a chuckle. "I forgot how much I liked this skirt." Really, the bad memories were the only reason he didn't wear skirts anymore. "I should wear them more often."

In the mirror, MK could see Red's hair flame.

The moment was promptly ruined when there was a call of "Shop's opening!" from downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts here and at starrosefics on Tumblr.


	15. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU of my fic The Deal, in which Red finds himself unable to open the door.

It started with a locked closet.

It had been a normal weekend. MK had taken the time between deliveries to head to the arcade with Mei until the latest DBK family scheme had started. Of course, both had gone to stop it. That’s when things had gone off track. Some demon with some beef with Iron Fan and DBK had shown up during the fight. In the resulting and more complicated fight, MK had been slammed into a closet.

With Red Son.

The closet was tiny. The lack of space meant that MK was forced against Red's chest and there wasn't enough room to pull out the staff without bonking someone in the face. The worst part was that the door had locked after they had been slammed in. But no locks or lack of space would stop Monkie Kid.

Mei was still out there.

And he wasn't sure the demon would care that she was against DBK.

He pulled on the handle in multiple different positions, trying to open the door. None of them worked. But his determination refused to allow him to give up, ignoring the funny noises Red Son was letting out once or twice. He was fully prepared to pull out the staff, small space be damned, when hands clamped on his waist.

“Hey-!"

"Stop  _ wriggling _ ."

"I'm trying to get us out of here!" MK immediately snapped back, glancing back at Red. "If you have any better ideas, I'm open to…" He stopped at Red's state: hair glowing, eyes shifting away, and an expression that read he was hoping he wouldn't notice something. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just-  _ here _ ." Still gripping MK's waist, Red Son tried to awkwardly reach for the handle. Trying his best to be helpful, MK tried his best to give him room. The result was that he ended up being forced against his chest more and-  _ oh _ .

That...okay.

“Um…”

The space lit up with Red’s angry “Look, I’ve been  _ busy- _ ”

“I’m sorry.” The light died. “I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry.”

There was silence before he finally snapped “Yeah, whatever.” After another minute of fiddling with the knob, Red gave up with a grunt. But he didn't release MK.

Which was kind of bad because now MK was remembering that he had been busy too. And Red's presence, with the scent of cloves and his hand gripping his waist with a hard-on caused by  _ him _ , was sending sparks in the wrong direction. He bit his lip, ignoring the heat pooling in his stomach, and looked around, trying to spot if there was any other method of escape. He glanced back and made the mistake of meeting Red's eyes.

"Oh, fuck this."

That was the only warning MK had before both of Red's hands were gripping his waist and pulling him close. "Are you okay with this?" MK was confused before there was a motion of hips and Red's hard on ground against MK. A shriek of pleasure ripped its way out of him.

He clamped a hand over his mouth in surprise, trembling with the effect of that touch. That...okay. That was a clear signal. "Yes." he managed out.

There was some kind of noise before Red released a hand to stuff the collar of MK's shirt in his mouth. "Stay quiet." he warned, his hand returning to his waist. He managed a nod. And then he was moving against him, grinding himself against his core.

It was friction but the layers of clothes were making it hard to feel. MK managed to move Red's hands to push his pants down. There was a noise of surprise before the hard texture of the other's jeans moved against his inner thighs and right against the forming wet spot.

Stars formed in MK's vision and he bit back a scream of delight, instead moaning into the makeshift gag. There was a raspy chuckle before Red shifted his hold, wrapping an arm around his waist and slipping a hand into his panties. The feel of the callused but warm fingers rub his clit before a finger slipped  _ inside _ made him sob.

A little desperate to return the favor, MK worked his hand back and blindly managed to get a hand onto Red's zipper. Before he could do anything, two more fingers slid inside, pressing right against a spot that made him scream-sob again. It was that spot that those fingers focused on as he was finger-fucked, sending more stars sparking in his vision and noises escaping him. 

Finally, MK managed to wrap his hand around Red's cock. There was a curse that was muffled in his hair as he started stroking. He made sure to rub the tip, wetting his hand with precum.

It became some sort of race to get the other off first. It was one that MK lost as Red hooked his fingers and ground the heel of his hand against his clit. The fabric fell out of his mouth as he let out a sob of " _ Red… _ ", the demon's fingers drawing his orgasm out.

The hand that came out shone faintly. MK couldn't help the urge to grab Red's hand. With a trembling smile, he glanced up at his nemesis before licking his fingers clean of the bittersweet fluid. The already dilated eyes widened and Red snapped his hand free to crush MK into his chest and groan as he came.

MK pulled out a hand stained with Red's cum. He couldn't resist the urge to lick his hand clean as well. There was another groan into his hair. They stood there for a minute or two before they pulled apart to start cleaning up.

"I want to make a deal with you." Red said suddenly.

"Really."

"Later."

The door opened then and Mei was there. There was yelling before MK was running, hand in hand with his best friend. He glanced back to see Red nod.

_ Later _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	16. Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei just wanted to catch up. Instead she learns something from Tang and Pigsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two prompts inspired this: 1. Semi public sex and 2. MK's friends interrupting him and Red like Iron Fan did.

Mei had missed today's fight.

That was a bummer. But she now had the time to zoom over to the noodle shop. Like usual, Pigsy would wait till he and MK had caught their breath to reopen the shop. He probably wouldn't even bother, due to the hour. 

"Hey guys!" she said, running into the kitchen. Tang was reading, which made her raise a brow. Usually, at this time he would be telling MK he and Pigsy were leaving. "I'm really sorry I missed the fight, I wanna hear everything! Is MK here? I'll go get-" She was already heading for the upstairs door.

"Mei, wait!"

Mei stopped, glancing back at Tang. The scholar grinned mischievously, glancing overhead. "Now...might not be the best time to see MK." She cocked her head in confusion.

"Why? Did something-"

All of a sudden, there was a cry upstairs. She jolted, preparing to check on her friend when it was followed by a low, loud moan. Heat filled her face. There was no mistaking what that was.

" _ Oh… _ "

Tang chuckled. "I've been meaning to tell him that these walls are thinner than he thinks." Mei gaped. MK was dating someone? Seriously dating? Why hadn't he told her?

" _ Oh my God, please! Oh no, Red, not there! Not- _ " Upstairs, MK let out a cry that was positively indecent, followed by more moans that got louder and louder. Mei shook her head. Neither of them should be-!

Wait.

"Red? As in, Red Son?" Her voice was a squeak at the realization. Tang nodded. Mei stumbled over this info, trying to piece things together. "Wait, but- How? Why?"

He shrugged. "He comes over here after fights. It's probably the adrenaline rush or something like that."

Mei gaped. That wasn't an excuse. That definitely wasn't an excuse for why Tang and Pigsy were allowing Red anywhere near MK. " _ Oh, come on, not right there! _ " MK yelled upstairs, breaking Mei out of her thoughts. " _ All my high collar stuff's in the wash! _ "

" _ Well, maybe you should think about scarves. Or maybe you could let everyone see where I marked you up. _ ” Yep, that was definitely Red Son’s voice, his tone prim and proper. “ _ I would certainly enjoy the sight. _ " There was a loud moan following that sentence. " _ We can talk about it later. But for right now…” _

_ “Don’t you dare- oh. Ohhh… _ ”

She had to admit, guessing by MK’s pants and moans, Red was good at what he was doing. Mei dragged her eyes away from the ceiling to Tang’s amused smile. “Oi, freeloader, have you seen-” Pigsy entered the dining room just as there was a long, sharp cry. He looked up as Tang dissolved into giggles, raising a brow. “Are they at it  _ again _ ?”

“Again?” Mei parroted. “How long has that-” Another cry. “Been going on?”

There was another cry, this time sounding like it came from Red Son. “ _ Oh, fuck! _ ” MK yelled. “ _ -oh, do that again!” _ The sounds were growing louder, paired with a distinctive rhythm of furniture. Mei glared at the floor.

Pigsy shook his head. “We shouldn’t even be listening to this.” He turned to the kitchen. The two followed him. The ceiling seemed to be a bit thicker here, muffling the noises.

“As for your question, I think a while?” Tang said, adjusting his glasses. It didn’t hide the mischievous spark. “We didn’t even realize it until Pigsy realized he forgot his scarf and we came back for it and saw him climbing through MK's window."

"The noises started before I could check on him." Pigsy grumbled. Mei blinked, remembering a week where the pig demon was unable to look MK in the eyes. MK hadn't known why.

"Aren't you worried?"

Tang shrugged. "We see MK as a son, of course we're worried about him having sex." She glared. He raised his hands defensively. "And despite the whole act, he does seem rather sweet on MK from what we've heard."

Mei considered this. Red Son had been taking it rather easy during fights lately. A few days ago, he had seemed downright worried when Iron Fan and MK had gotten into a fight. Before she could consider that, a loud shriek came from upstairs.

Pigsy shook his head as Tang chuckled. Mei couldn't help her own chuckle. The situation was rather silly. The next minute, there was another shriek. Everyone turned to the doorway.

MK stood there with wide eyes. He was dressed only in his shirt and Red's coat, marks clearly forming on his neck a d hair wild and messy. She couldn't help her giggle at his state.

"Noodle Boy, is everything-" Red came behind MK, freezing like a deer in headlights. He was dressed in a sweater and boxers, hair loose to poof up in a fluffy mess. "Um…"

"This isn't-"

"Want some water?" Tang offered.

The two exchanged looks before MK nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take prompts here and at starrosefics!


	17. Scarf Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei, due to Pigsy, goes to check on MK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I'm just having fun.

Mei hummed as the elevator tapped up each floor.

Pigsy had claimed that MK had left his scarf when working yesterday. A scarf, Mei had noted, she had never seen MK wear before. His concern was sweet but she felt like he was worrying over nothing. Sure, Red Son leaving his parents was...kind of out of the blue. And his relationship with MK was rather sudden, as well as MK moving in with him.

...okay, maybe Pigsy had a little bit of a reason to worry.

The doors dinged open, revealing the grandeur of the penthouse. But, Mei reasoned, Red seemed dedicated to making MK happy. And that was all that mattered.

"MK?" Mei called, looking around for her friend. There was no sign of him. "Hey, MK?" She looked around, finding no sign of him.

A loud cry echoed from upstairs. She had heard the voice it belonged to several times.

On instinct, Mei dropped the excuse scarf and headed up the stairs. She pulled out the sword as she ran, preparing for battle. "MK!" she yelled, banging down the door. "Are you-?!"

MK and Red gaped at her from their bed, their naked bodies and flushed states revealing what exactly they were doing before she had banged in. The two yelped, MK immediately grasping at the sheet to cover himself. Mei yelped as well, immediately covering her eyes before she saw too much. "Sorry!"

"MEI!" That was MK.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY-!" She screeched, scrambling to find the doorknob.

"OUT!"

Mei managed to slam the door shut in time to avoid a pillow. Outside, she panted. Inside, she could hear Red fussing over MK. She let out a groan of disgust.

She needed bleach.

And a drink.


	18. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a sudden week apart, Red decides to make a gift for future time apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was that MK trying out a fucking machine Red made and where Red eats MK after a intense round of sex.

Like always when they arranged a meeting at the penthouse, Red Son met MK in the elevator. "So, what's the surprise you said you had?" MK asked, accepting the embrace he was tugged into.

"Do you remember when my parents sent me on that week-long trip?"

He nodded. The trip had been a nasty surprise for the both of them, neither having spent time out of the city since meeting each other. Sure, the phone sex had been nice. But since the Bull Clones were connected to DBK's lair, Red had feared tipping off his parents with too much. "Yeah?"

"I made something that'll at least help you next time." The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Red pulled away with the order of "Strip." MK followed the command as he followed him into the living room.

He paused when he finally saw his surprise. It was a simple thing of what appeared to be a motorized handle with a red dildo sticking out of it, placed carefully on the coffee table. "You made a fucking machine." he noted.

"Look, I would prefer to engineer one then buying one." Red said, settling on the couch. MK nodded, settling on the coffee table. He was already wet with anticipation but he still gasped as the dildo slid inside him comfortably. Too comfortably. In fact, there was something familiar…

"Is this a copy of you?"

"My parents like to buy those make your own kits a lot." Red looked like he regretted the words the moment he said them. MK made a noise of disgust and tried to ignore the thought. "I would've asked for your help, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise." And the erotic thought of  _ that _ blocked out the gross stuff. "Are you ready?"

"Yep-" It was blocked out by the moan that came out of him. Red had clicked the button on the remote he had noticed and it had started to move. The pace was slow but steady but not  _ enough _ . Then there was another few clicks and MK shrieked in surprised delight at his favorite pace.

He shuddered as he gripped the table. His eyes landed on Red, who had pulled out the real thing and started stroking. MK made a desperate little motion for Red to come closer.

The demon did, making a noise as MK wrapped his lips around his cock. The younger of the two had practice with this many times. Instead of using it, he allowed the machine shaking his body to allow how he moved his head up and down. The elder looked like he was having trouble standing, watching as he got his brains screwed out of him with his lips wrapped around him.

Then there was another click.

The machine sped up, hitting  _ that _ spot. It was enough.

MK shrieked his orgasm around Red, the feeling enough to make him cum too. The two panted for air as the machine was turned off. MK pulled it out of him, making a little noise at the emptiness he was left with.

"That... was really good." He said, wiping the cum he hadn't swallowed off his mouth.

"Yeah?"

He nodded, looking forward to breaking it in. "Yeah. But I think I want the real thing now."

Red pulled MK close at that, getting hard all over again. He pressed into his heat, starting to roll his hips the moment he was buried in him. Except his legs finally gave under him and he fell back onto the couch. It was enough to push him deeper then he had before, right against MK's cervix.

MK screamed at the feeling, cumming around Red. Red groaned at the feeling, giving a few thrusts before he came as well. The two sat there, MK almost falling asleep before he was shifted.

"Oh no," he almost sobbed as Red settled between his legs. "I'm too..."

"Last one."

Then Red was mouthing at him, kissing and licking his wetness. MK did sob as his last orgasm approached. And then his tongue slipped right between his lips and his vision went white.

When it finally cleared, he was a trembling mess. Red looked pleased with himself, grabbing a blanket and draping it around them. "So, good?"

MK nodded, too lost in his tiredness and the lingering afterglow.


	19. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world, each of the Traffic Light Trio desired more. This leads to a king, whose relationship with his beloved is fracturing.
> 
> This is the world that the innocent Traffic Light Trio falls into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or, my attempt to write something aesthetic and fueled by the dark spicynoodleshipping created by purble-turble over on Tumblr.

Red knew that desiring power changed a person. He saw it in his parents, his dragon of a friend, in his beloved, in his cold demeanor and their frayed relationship. He is constantly walking on eggshells, trying to appease and yet reason with him, and greater still, battling a deep fear of him.

He missed who he once was, and they both saw his past self in the boy who was also named MK, who was a different version of him. One who did not desire power that wasn't his, and smiled warmly.

It was undeniably the reason why his beloved was apprehensive about him being in the same room with the boy.

He is afraid of losing him.

Unaware that he lost him. A long time ago.

The boy tied up in the room behind the throne room shifts restlessly in the chair. He doesn't take to being still, just as he can't keep quiet, a ballgag held firmly in place. He's obstinate, like the MK he is familiar with. He knows he won't break easily and his smile is dark, eyes bright with intrigue.

He likes a good challenge and he's grateful that Mei and his beloved is preoccupied by the poor imitation of himself and Mei. He pulls his gloves off before cupping MK's cheek. He's soft, and his eyes are wide and fearful.

He kisses him on the cheek softly. He can take his time. He has time. To run his hands through his hair and untie the bandana and leave trails of tender kisses on his eyelids, and then, across his neck. His jugular pulses against his lips and he thinks about slitting his throat open, beautiful ruby red spilling over the front of his shirt.

He looks at the shirt and frowns. Not at the clear wear and tear or the memories that it brought up, but that it's in his way. In his back pocket is a dagger he swiftly secures. MK's eyes widen. The kisses he gave him earlier quelled him but he's in a panic again seeing the blade flash under the braziers.

Red's expression is unchanging. He moves slowly and deliberately, soaking in how delicate and scared he is. He presses the tip of the dagger to his throat, only pricking the skin. He expects more and screams against the gag. He's shivering as he draws the dagger away a few inches and lowers it to his shirt, not hesitating to rip it in two, followed by his bra. His breasts spill out and he squirms, blushing, unable to cover himself. The rope is firm around his wrists.

"You're going to have such beautiful marks." He is referring to the rope marks he will have later and is tickled to see tears in his eyes. No doubt he mistook the remark for something much more than red grooved marks around his wrists and ankles.

Red doesn't tell him he doesn't want to dismantle him so soon. He plans to break his, but not beyond repair. He wants to play with him again. They have just started and he's already coming up with plans for next time.

For now, he tucks the dagger away and steps back, arms folded across his chest, admiring his flush skin, bare to him. Only him. This is a biting thought as he thinks about his actual beloved, who flirts with the servants. He's probably not the only one who has seen him naked and that always got to him.

This MK is new and untarnished. He doesn't know his history so he fills in the blanks with things he wants to see. He doesn't realize yet that he's forcing an idea of what he wants his own MK to be: his old self. He doesn't mind his murderous streak or his possessiveness.

He does mind that he has others at his disposal, perhaps himself included. He liked to think he was different but lately, he's not so sure. . .

Red bites his cheek, dispersing those thoughts to concentrate on what he has right now. He steps forward, and he watches him. He’s pleased that beneath the tenacity and fear there is something else. Some part of him desires this.

Standing, towering over him, he touches his breasts. He moans against the ball gag, sinking into the touch, leaning into his palms. Without thinking he grinds against the chair. Maybe before he planned to fight him. If he had those plans dissipated.

“If you keep quiet I’ll take the gag off.” Red kneels in front of him. “I want to kiss you.”

Their eyes lock, and he pauses because he’s not sure if he can keep such a promise. But he wants to. He wants to kiss him more than anything so he nods and hopes he can do it.

Red’s fingers run over his cheeks, leading up to the clasp behind his head. It snaps open and the ball gag falls out of his mouth, swathed with drool. MK gasps at the sudden freedom. Red wipes the drool from the side of his mouth with a handkerchief and tucks it in his back pocket next to the dagger. His hands return to swim in his brown hair, and he kisses him before he has a chance to speak. He feels his bend to his will, moaning in the kiss. The rush of power is unlike anything he’s ever felt and he craves more, shoving his pants down. Like his shirt before, his panties are in the way.

This time, when he pulls the dagger out he doesn’t flinch. He hates that. He reminds him that lowering his guard will cost him, slicing paper-cut thin slices into his thighs. Red wells up from the tiny wounds. his legs are shaking, and when he hooks the blade around his underwear he’s pleased that he holds his breath.

“You’re wet,” he confirms, pressing the hilt of the dagger against his clit.

“Sorry, it's just-”

“Did I tell you to speak, darling?” His glare is cold and penetrating.

He opens his mouth.

“It wasn’t a question.” He interrupts sharply and stabs the table nearby, the dagger standing ramrod straight, the handle drenched with his juices. MK bites his lip, staring at it. He feels uneasy like he did when he first found the staff and the demon family. It’s not that he has trouble saying no. The problem is he doesn’t want to say no.

“Don’t do it again,” he advises, and though he feels he doesn’t deserve it, he kisses his core, the downy curls slick. Red takes in his scent and tentatively licks him, eyes raised, watching his reaction. His eyes flutter, hips raising up to press his mouth closer to his. The chair he’s tied to shifts.

“Careful.” He laughs. For the first time since he can remember the sound is warm, not hollow nor calculating.

Red wipes his mouth and stands again. He tilts his chin up to meet his eyes, “Do you want me?”

He’s tied to the chair and he’s already expressed that no matter what he says, he will get what he wants. He doesn’t ask out of compassion, and when he nods, that surge of power courses through him again.

He unties him from the chair but keeps his wrists bound together. He's careful when he picks him up and sets him on a spare curtain for the dias that their thrones rest on. He can't help but smile watching him wiggle against the soft red velvet. He blushes, realizing he's watching him, and his face fumes as he firmly takes his right leg and guides it over his shoulder.

His face conveys his wonder and Red chuckles. If his counterpart is careful as he is, this is the closest this MK has come to doing anything with him. That's the difference between their caution. Weak little Red Son is afraid of his parents. As for himself, he never hesitated to kiss his own beloved, caught up in the moment, apathetic to the opinions of others who no longer matter. He knows when to exercise caution, and that is exactly why he never touched MK until he was absolutely sure they wouldn't be caught.

He unzips his pants, and he can feel him watching him as he pulls out his cock. He bites his lip, eyes large and sparkling.

"If you talk, I'll stop," he warns.

He presses himself against his wetness, and he planned on teasing him but god. God. Fucking. Dammit. He feels so good. He slips inside of him, and to finally feel his warmth is a relief. He exhales, eyes glazed.

The leg over his shoulder curves around him, the other around his waist. He's unable to use his hands to raise his body up to meet his and makes the most of it. He appreciates his eagerness, gripping his hips so he doesn't have to strain himself.

"R-" he mouths, then catches himself. He flinches slightly under his gaze, afraid he'll stop.

He doesn't. He thrusts deeper inside him, enjoying how his breath hitches. His face crosses with pleasure. His nails dig into his palms, and his cries reverberate around the back and throne room: a cacophony of pure, uninhibited bliss. His own moans are low and guttural. Only he can hear him. He wants to point out that he looks good with his upper lip raised and eyes far away, looking at him and also nothing. He leans forward and kisses him hard and bites his bottom lip even harder.

He thinks he can taste blood, and the thought passes when he hits that spot. The noise he made was loud but he doesn't seem to mind, especially because he's tightening around him. He makes a sound like the breath just got knocked out of him, his pace waning, but thrusting deeper inside of him until he presses his forehead against his chest, catching his breath.

They lay there in hot and sweaty silence. MK notes that for once this Red doesn't look diabolical. Cuddly as a lamb, strands of his hair falling out of place from his crown. He can taste the salt in the air. He can feel his sweat against his own skin and the cum leaking out of him. He's eager to continue but according to "King" Red they're out of time. He reluctantly cleans him up and dresses him in a summoned outfit of a fine white shirt and dark slacks.

They are just in time when his MK storms into the room, his shoes sopping wet, leaving behind a trail of blood. Mei is mostly likely with the guards. "They got away," he simply says, eyes briefly going over the two, slamming more doors and flicking his wrist in the direction of their quarters and the shower.

Red and the other MK turn to each other, shrugging their shoulders slightly. He doesn't notice that they're mimicking each other already, or that when he holds his fingers gently and squeezes that it feels right and alive.

They both frown when he pulls away to meet his MK in the shower.

He's waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know about this au but here's what I have so far:
> 
> Demon King Red: Killed his parents when they threatened MK and Mei and took his father's crown.
> 
> MK: Got sick of Wukong and started doing his own version of what Macaque taught him.
> 
> Mei: Found out that she couldn't do much with the sword like her actual dragon ancestors could.
> 
> They all probably live in Red's complex over in the Fiery Mountains.


	20. Consummate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another world, to satisfy the Demon Bull King and prevent him from destroying them, the village offers the young noble Qi Xiaotian up as a bride to DBK's son.
> 
> Stuck with each other, the two agreed to not lay with each other until Xiaotian was willing...

_He’s sitting right there. Just ask him._

Qi Xiaotian glared at his dinner. It was the best attempt he had at trying not to stare at his husband of a few months. Red didn’t seem to notice his turmoil, too busy reading over the document he held. He poked at his noodles.

_You know he wants you like that. Remember yesterday? When he interrupted you in the bath and afterwards you saw him touching himself..._

He gave a particular vicious poke to a noodle. He just needed to work up the courage. That was all.

_Just do it!_

_But what if-_

"Xiaotian?"

He looked up from his bowl. Red's brow was raised. "What...are you doing? You barely touched your-"

"I want to consummate our marriage." A servant entered and then promptly walked out. Xiaotian was very thankful. This topic was embarrassing enough without an audience. Red stared, not seeming to have noticed he had dropped his document.

"You...want to lay with me." He nodded. "Right now?" Xiaotian nodded again. Red stared some more before exhaling. "Alright." 

He stood from the table. To any outside observer, it looked like he didn't care. But Xiaotian had spent long enough with him to notice the slight tremble in his hands and dilated pupils. Red marched over to his side of the table and offered his hand. Xiaotian took it.

And just like that, they disappeared from the dining room…

To the master bedroom.

Xiaotian barely had a moment to readjust before he was being kissed. It was hungry and very much unlike the chaste kisses they had exchanged since they had been married. He didn’t hesitate to kiss back, probing Red’s mouth when he was offered the opportunity to. A thin trail of saliva connected them when they finally pulled apart.

“You want this?” Red asked. He nodded frantically, feeling warm under his layers, unable to do anything but grip his husband's clothes. “Are you absolutely sure?”

This time, he spoke. “Yes.”

Xiaotian was pulled close. His hair was fiddled with until it fell around his shoulders. “Alright. Tell me if you want to stop, I know you humans are...weird about sex. I don’t want to hurt you.” He nodded before he was suddenly scooped up and deposited on the bed. Xiaotian looked up to see Red move, clearly prepared to pull his human guise on.

“Wait.” His husband paused, taking a step back. He sat up and dragged him back. “Stay like this. I like you in this form.” He frowned at the clothing he held. “Except for the clothing. You’re wearing too much.”

Red chuckled and started undressing. Xiaotian followed suit, feeling damp between his legs as his husband paused, every once in a while, to take in his bared skin. He couldn’t help but do the same. His husband looked human at first glance. But he was much taller than him, the horn he’d inherited from his father adding a few extra inches. A golden nose ring caught the light. Blue tinged the red and orange of his hair- all except for his eyes. Those were amber, with the glint of flames, that tracked Xiaotian’s every move. He was handsome and ridiculously so.

Finally, they were bare in front of each other.

“You’re gorgeous,” Red said, pulling Xiaotian close again. His eyes tracked all over his bare form. “Absolutely stunning.”

He squirmed at the praise, very much aware of the hardness against him. Red chuckled, pressing a kiss to his neck, before reaching over to a drawer. He pulled out a small vial of oil. Xiaotian whined as they adjusted their position until he was flat on his back, Red looming over him as he slicked up his fingers.

A whimper escaped him as Red’s fingers slid down his body until he found his opening and then his body split around the warm, callused fingers. Xiaotian’s whimpers slowly slid into moans as he was spread. And then his fingers slid over a spot and he screeched in delight, bucking his hips into his husband’s hand. “Ready.” he managed when he had caught his breath. “I’m ready, please, Red.”

There was a nod before Xiaotian wrapped his legs around Red. The elder gave himself a few good strokes before sliding in, nice and deep, right to the hilt. The two paused to adjust. The younger trembled at the feel of how large his husband was in his true form. It felt so _good_...

And then Red started to move. The angle allowed him to press right against Xiaotian's cervix, which felt just as good. The pace was nice and even until Xiaotian gently pleaded for him to speed up, knuckles white from where he gripped the sheets.

Red did as commanded, speeding up. He drank in Xiaotian's moans, careful to hit both the spot that made his husband scream and massage his cervix. His consideration drew out the most lovely noises from his husband. The bed creaked under them as they moved together, determined to cum.

Xiaotian came first, wailing Red's name. The sudden clamping around him pushed Red over the edge, spilling into the smaller. The two laid there, content in their afterglow. Xiaotian soaked up the feeling, managing to press a kiss to Red's face, right above that pretty nose ring.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."


	21. Dead Boy Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleswap AU: A bit tipsy and a bit upset after fighting Mei during a family party, MK decides to seize a chance with his best friend Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is Roleswap AU with Monkie Red, Green MK, and Red Mei. And yes, this was inspired by 'Dead Girl Walking'.

MK had done a lot of stupid things in his life. He desired the rush it brought him. But what had just gone down between him and Mei…

That was the stupidest thing he had ever done.

He stumbled a little bit, still a bit tipsy from the dinner party. He had no idea what he was doing. He had no idea what he had been thinking when he decided to pick a fight with Mei, daughter of the Demon Bull King. But here he was.

He was walking along, considering crazy plans when he looked up.

He was right in front of Pigsy's. A light was on in Red's window. In one of those perfectly timed moments, a figure passed by. Logic told him it was Red.

Shirtless.

He grinned, feeling his clit throb at the thought. He scrambled to the fire escape, managing to not trip. By the time MK was actually at the window, he had sobered up a bit more. No regrets were pinging at him. He liked Red and he knew his best friend liked him back.

So, MK broke off the lock and slipped inside.

Right at the perfect moment, Red was stepping out of the bathroom. He yelped when he saw MK. "MK? What are you doing here? I thought your parents had some party-"

MK kissed him, quieting him. "Sorry," he said when they pulled apart. "I would really like to fuck you."

"What?!"

"Pretty please."

Red looked away. "I... don't know. I'm pretty sure you're not sober-" 

He was being such a gentleman about this. Unfortunately, MK didn't want a gentleman. To encourage him, he undid the buttons on the button-up he had been forced to wear and threw the shirt away. When he glanced back at Red, it was to see an interested but hesitant look on his friend's face.

"I want this. I want you to take me." He said, reaching out to cup his face. "So, please do."

Red seemed to weigh his options for a moment-

Before MK was suddenly scooped up. He couldn't help the squeal that escaped him as his pants were pulled off or the fact that it turned into a moan as his back was forced against the wall and Red's mouth was suddenly against his. Kissing was nice, but he wanted  _ more _ .

He pushed Red away, instead focusing on the tempting expanse of chest offered to him. There was a grunt as he bit on his shoulder before MK was suddenly deposited on Red's bed. Before he could complain, Red was kneeling between his legs, dragging his panties down with his teeth before he started to mouth at him, licking and teasing MK's throbbing clit and wetness.

He bucked his hips at the feeling, moans leaking out. "Red…" he whined. "Don't tease."

Red pulled away from him, face smeared with MK. The smaller couldn't help the little moan at the sight. There was a larger moan when Red started getting on the bed and he saw the tent in his boxers.

There was a pause.

"Are you sure you want-"

"Yes. I'm yours, so please do. Please."

Red nodded, revealing sharp teeth and if that didn't send sparks flying through MK's system, watching him tug down his boxers to reveal his hard-on certainly did. The two shared another kiss before MK was filled up. Moans filled the room as a pace was started, the bed creaking under them.

MK was in bliss. The rough pace was perfect for his desire to be taken. Although…

Shifting his weight, MK flipped them over. Red grinned nervously at his smug look before he started to move his hips. Leaning forward as he rode him, MK kissed him again. For a bit, everything slowed.

"You're beautiful." MK admitted. Red opened his mouth, but he continued. "I know you don't think so, but I do."

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said." Red admitted back, entwining their fingers. "And if we're being honest...You're just as perfect."

MK paused, flushing at the praise.

Red seized his chance and flipped them back over, grinning as MK flushed darker, gripping the sheets.

"Now, where were we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts.


	22. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t sure why Red Son had sent him a text- he wasn’t even sure how he even got his number.
> 
> Or, MK's introduction to the penthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Red and MK's first time at the penthouse.

MK tapped his fingers together as the elevator dinged at each floor. He wasn’t sure why Red Son had sent him a text- he wasn’t even sure how he even got his number. It was simply an address and a  _ We need to talk _ .

He had a feeling it was about the fact that the two of them had slept together. And were now having a very hard time concentrating during fights.

The elevator gave its final ding.

MK stepped out into a penthouse. He couldn't help but stare. It was one of the biggest places he had ever seen. The living room had an entire wall made of glass, giving a dazzling view of the city. It was magnificent. But, despite the grandeur, it also felt... empty. Void of any real personality.

"Red Son?" he called, looking around as he pulled off his shoes and placed them by the door. There was no sign of him-

"In here!"

MK entered the dining room. Red sat at the table, jacket and boots off, considering some papers. A plate of sweet buns sat in the center of the table. MK settled in the seat across from Red. "So...you wanted to talk?"

He looked up to give a firm nod. "Yes."

"Is it about...us?"

Red didn't answer. Instead, he steepled his fingers. "Since our...time together, I've been thinking. I...want to start a with benefits relationship." He took a breath before picking up the paper and handing it over.

MK looked it over. "Is this...a contract?" Red nodded, looking cool and confident. Instead of the usual dread that the aura sparked in the beginning, it made his insides warm. MK took another look over. There was a line to not try and steal from or hurt each other. There was another saying no trying to use sexual favors to spy on the other. And another to say that nothing like this should leak outside.

As far as he could see, there were no loopholes.

None.

No way to try and betray each other in this penthouse.

"Okay." MK nodded his agreement. Taking the pen Red offered, he signed his name. He handed it back to Red and watched as the prince signed his own name. The contract was folded and put aside. Now with nothing else to talk about, the two sat there, not looking at each other.

MK finally broke the silence.

"So...what now?"

-_-

He really shouldn't be surprised.

Their pants were halfway down, MK's dangling by an ankle. Red had slammed them into a bedroom. MK, honestly didn't care where they were, just so long as it was soft. His hands were being held over his head and Red was pulling out his cock with his free hand.

"You're wet."

And just like that, MK was filled.

The last time, Red Son hadn't been this rough. MK couldn't bring himself to complain as his hands clenched on the sheets. "You make the loveliest noises." Red managed to say eventually, releasing MK's wrists.

MK yelped as he was scooped up, but he took advantage to bring Red closer by wrapping himself tight. At the feel of that spot being hit, he bit down on his throat. There was a yelp as his teeth sank in, but Red didn't stop moving. MK let out a cry as he came, shuddering around his partner. A minute later, there was a groan.

“I’m close,” he gasped.

“Do it. Come inside me.”

Red did as commanded, shuddering himself as he filled MK up. The two of them collapsed back onto the bed, panting at the exercise.

MK, after the afterglow started to fade, only had one question.

"Do your... parents know about this place?"

Red shrugged. "We've been alive for centuries, we have places everywhere. Do my parents care about this place? No."

He considered this. "Good."

There was a kiss pressed to his brow before Red shifted. MK flushed as he looked over him. "Forget about that. Right now, you're  _ mine _ ."

MK couldn't help but agree.


	23. Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK is bothered. He decides to say so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Harassment

"Hello, cutie."

MK winced, already knowing what he would see when he looked up from his menu. This always happened whenever Mei decided to celebrate her latest win at the bar. Red and Mei would go get the food and drinks…

He looked up with a glare.

A spindly thin man with a popped collar wriggled his eyebrows at him. Much to his added annoyance, he was sitting in Red's seat. Where he had been cuddling MK a few minutes ago. "I haven't seen you here before." There was a scan down his body. "Definitely would've remembered."

MK frowned, prepared. But he took a pinch of mercy out. "I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, well…" There was an exaggerated look around. "I don't see him around. So maybe you and I could…"

Okay, this guy was dead.

* * *

A loud clatter from the direction of their table drew the two's attention from making sure they had all their order. "What's going on?" Mei asked. Red shrugged, trying to get a good view.

It came from their table. A guy, looking half terrified, had fallen out of his chair. MK looked over him, looking pissed, saying something as he ticked an invisible list off. Red and Mei shared looks before coming closer.

“…and don’t even get me started on the nerve you have, to come over here and proposition me after watching me holding hands and kissing someone else. Are you blind, or just stupid?”

"Well, c'mon! A cute thing like you-"

"Okay, both! Let me tell you, I have a lot of love and trust in my boyfriend and that is why I prefer him over dicks like you and that's the last I'm saying to you. Now, get lost."

The guy opened his mouth and promptly reconsidered. He scrambled to his feet before scrambling out of the restaurant entirely. Red and Mei shared looks and hurried over.

"Wow!" Mei was the first to speak. Her shock had been quickly overtaken with the starry eyes she got whenever MK or Red did something cool. "Did you see the look on his face?!"

Red settled back into his seat, smiling as MK snuggled up against him. He looked tired. The therapist he was seeing warned him that the exhaustion came from pushing the comfort zone MK had set long ago, when people could walk all over him. He nodded.

"What did you say?" Mei continued in a quieter tone.

"I told him what made Red the best." MK said, a small smile forming. There was a moment before he continued, his smile growing bigger. "Sexually. In detail."

Mei burst out laughing as Red flushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly inspired by the fact that MK is a people pleaser and clearly has issues.


	24. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK has a present for Red.

"Are you doing okay?" Red asked.

MK nodded, snuggling into Red's side. The couple were strolling around the city, admiring the decorations the city had set up for the coming New Year's Eve. The decorating committee always went out, making the entire city stunning. "A little cold," MK admitted. "But I got you to keep me warm."

Red felt a burst of pride at the praise. "Me? I've got a ray of sunshine here."

MK gave a cute little giggle, snuggling into his scarf. Despite what he said about Red, his cheeks and the tips of his ears were starting to flush from the cold. At Red's gentle encouragement, the two headed home.

MK was oddly quiet on the elevator up to the penthouse. Red didn't ask, certain his husband would tell him. The elevator dinged and the two exited. "I have a gift for you."

Red paused, raising a brow. "Really?"

MK nodded as he peeled off his coat. "I...let me go get it." 

Without another word, he hurried to their bedroom. Red stood there, confused. But he shrugged it off and decided to build the fire in the fireplace. The rest of the penthouse was dark. With the falling snow outside, it felt like the firelight created a little bubble. Finished with the self-appointed task, Red leaned back on the rug.

MK came back with a present. "Here you go!" he said, handing both to Red. Despite his smile, he sounded nervous.

The demon raised a brow, considering the red wrapped present, finished with a golden bow. "Okay…" As he unwrapped it, he watched MK. His husband looked both worried and excited.

It was a clothing box. Red opened it and froze at the sight inside. "Do you like it?" MK burst out. Red didn't answer. He tremblingly reached inside, pulling out the red onesie.  _ Daddy's Favorite Invention  _ with a little wrench was embroidered in gold on the front.

"MK…" Red managed out, feeling tears prick at his eyes. "You're…"

"Three months along." MK said gently, his own smile forming. "Surprise, Daddy." Red chuckled, putting aside the present to catch him in a kiss. MK deepened it, pulling his husband on top of him.

"I love you so much," Red moaned when they pulled apart. He pulled MK's shirt up, careful nosing at his slightly fuller breasts before sliding down to his stomach. He pressed a kiss to MK's stomach, even though he hadn't started to show around there. "I love  _ this _ ."

MK smiled, feeling warm. "And we love you." he said, reaching out to peel Red's shirt off. The two undressed each other with that, exchanging kisses and happy giggles.

In the small bubble that firelight provided, they made love.


	25. Sweet Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK's wearing nothing but an apron.

Watching MK, Red wondered if he was in the afterlife. The sight of his lover naked as he cooked was both arousing and a bit concerning. (Was this due to the lack of technical maternal nurturing in his childhood?) He brushed the question off for the more important issue.

“So, why aren’t you wearing clothes again?” Red asked, eyeing MK’s form. Technically, he was wearing clothes, if an apron over a bra and panties counted. Which he wasn’t.

There was a snort. “I told you, I got ink over my pants while I was working and had to throw them in the wash before it set.”

“And your shirt?”

MK paused in...whatever step he was at in making sweet buns. Ignoring his lack of clothes, he looked comfortable and happy in his new apartment. “This isn’t my first round of sweet buns. I tripped and spilled the bowl all over me while I was making the paste.”

“Wouldn’t that make your bra sticky too?”

“It is.” MK said as he finished kneading the dough. “I at least wanted to get this done before I was attacked.”

Red snorted, heading over to the sink. “I’ll help you before I attack you. Fair?” Instead of a response, MK rolled his eyes with a small smile. Without another word, he reached under the apron and undid his bra, throwing it aside when he had finished. The redhead demon hummed happily, enjoying the sight of it off, even if he didn’t see the actual flesh.

The two worked together, occasionally bumping hips as they worked. Red took every chance to admire MK's bare flesh, ignoring his lover's eye rolls every time he noticed. Finally, MK had set the last of the buns in the steamer. "Okay, these'll need forty minutes to steam." he reported, setting the timer.

"So…"

MK gave another eye roll before giving him the  _ smirk _ . Without another word, he undid the apron, letting it flutter to the floor as he pushed down his panties. And just like that, he was gloriously naked.

And Red attacked.

MK moaned as he was kissed firmly, Red taking the opportunity to squeeze his ass. The next moment, MK found himself bent over the counter. He squirmed happily as he heard the sound of Red's zipper coming undone. He allowed himself to be guided into spreading his legs, exposing his wetness to the cool air of the kitchen.

Behind him, Red gave his cock a few pumps before pressing a kiss to MK's shoulder. The kiss turned into a bite as he snapped his hips, burying himself in MK's wet heat. There was a happy squeal at the two sensations, MK bucking his hips.

The pace started was rough. Red smeared kisses and bites over MK's upper back as he thrusted, filling him up over and over again. The younger could do nothing but hold onto the counter, moaning and gasping out his partner's name. Then Red slid a hand down, rubbing right against MK's clit.

The three way feeling was enough.

"Redredredred- RED!"

Then Red's hand was coated in MK and the clamping muscle around him was enough to make him groan. The two stood there in the afterglow, ignoring the mix of their cum leaking around Red's cock to drip onto the floor. The demon started to lick MK's back, cleaning whatever blood he had managed to spill up. Finally, the two of them glanced at the timer.

Thirty-eight minutes.

That was enough for a second round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't related to the chapters set in the penthouse and with the with benefits contract.
> 
> Separate universe where they didn't start sleeping together until MK moved out of Pigsy's into his own apartment. (And currently working on a JTTW comic series.)


	26. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wakes up.

Red awoke with a quiet moan.

He had been dreaming about something, but whatever it was hadn't involved wet kisses on his cock. He tried to stay to stay asleep and also figure out what was going on. That didn't work until warmth enveloped him completely. Red gasped, eyes slamming open.

MK froze from his attentions, pretty eyes wide with his lips wrapped around his cock. Red sighed happily at the sight, burying his fingers in his husband's hair. "Continue." With a smile around him, MK returned to his self-appointed task of bobbing in a gentle rhythm and his tongue licking against his cock, encouraged by his grip.

Red groaned when he finally came, holding MK's head in place. His husband swallowed each shot of cum around him. When it was finally done, MK straddled him. They kissed, allowing him to taste himself on his lover's lips.

Then MK leaned back, dragging the lips of his wetness over Red's cock before sliding onto him. The two groaned at the feeling before MK rolled his hips, starting to ride him.

The wet slap of skin against skin filled their bedroom as Red thrusted up into MK's wet heat, meeting his thrusts. Then there was a cry as MK fell apart. The clenching muscles were enough to make Red groan, driving himself as deep as he could into his husband as he came.

The two collapsed, MK looking rather satisfied with himself. Red managed to press a kiss to his nose in his fuzzy-minded state, satisfied himself.

He fell back asleep, holding his husband tight.


	27. Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue leaves an omega MK and an alpha Red Son a bit dizzy off each other's scents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was A/B/O dynamics with Red saving MK from a DBK-hired mercenary. CW for attempted assault (it doesn't get very far and the worst that happens is MK gets slammed into a wall.)

So far, this Monkie Kid thing was going pretty well.

The Monkey King himself didn't care that MK was an omega. ("Kid, honestly I fear for my life whenever I meet an omega. You either fight dirty or pull nasty tricks."

"Wasn't Tripitaka an omega-?"

"That's my point.")

So far, the scent blockers had made sure that nobody except his friends knew that their hero was an omega. While the old system was practically obsolete, there were still some traditionalists. And as a plus, they made sure none of the DBK Family knew that he was an omega.

At least, not until a month ago.

MK hadn’t meant to. But Red Son had been causing trouble and as the Monkie Kid, MK had gone to deal with the situation. What had started as a regular robot and staff fight had somehow dissolved into a fistfight. During their struggle, Red had managed a grab at MK's shirt before freezing.

MK had paused, confused, before realizing that the scent blocker on his neck had been peeled halfway off.

Before either of them could say anything, MK had kicked Red away. The demon had scrambled back, opening his mouth as if to say something before closing it. He had disappeared into flames without a word. And that was the last MK had seen of him.

Right now, that didn’t matter.

He walked alone through the city, humming along to the music on his headphones. The noodle cart was being repaired, which meant he had also walked to the docks. He had gone late to Flower Fruit Mountain for a special nighttime lesson- that was basically meditating under the stars. Which actually wasn’t so bad, considering the mountain was high enough that he had gotten an even better look-

MK was passing by an alley when it happened.

He hit the street with a grunt as a fist shot out, hitting him right in the face. His headphones fell off with a clatter, leaving him suddenly aware of his surroundings. He should’ve spent the night at Flower Fruit as Wukong had asked. That train of thought cut off when his attacker stepped out of the shadows.

He was a bull-like demon wearing dark armor. He wasn’t the height of DBK, barely around his shoulder, but he was still several heads taller than MK. The scent that wafted off him was unpleasant and stank of desperate alpha. “Well, I didn’t expect it to be that easy.” he chuckled, popping his knuckles. “The Demon Bull King made it sound like you were some clever trickster when he hired me.”

MK didn’t waste time with a response. He pulled out his staff and attacked.

The two dueled back and forth, sparks flying from where the staff hit the demon’s armor. Unfortunately, MK didn’t have the years of practice this guy clearly had. So he wasn’t prepared for the kick to the stomach that sent him flying into the side of the alley, the staff falling to the ground. Before he could move to grab the staff, hands gripped his shoulders.

“What’s this?”

Much to his dread, MK realized he was reaching towards his scent blocker. “Wait, don’t-” 

It was too late. The demon had already yanked the blocker off. His eyes went wide. “He didn’t say you were an omega...well, maybe I don’t have to kill you.” There was a dark chuckle. MK furiously squirmed, not liking the tone this had taken. He was stopped by a slam against the wall. “Gods, how has nobody taken you with a scent like yours? I mean, I don’t  _ mind… _ ”

There was the sound of a belt before a hand reached for his-

“What are you doing.” The tone of the cold voice made the two of them freeze. MK craned his neck to see the entry of the alley.

Red Son stood there. He looked on the verge of being on fire, arms crossed and face set in the coldest look he had ever received from the demon. He also looked rather ragged- his jacket was unbuttoned, revealing he wore a black tank top underneath, his hair was down, revealing it to be a floofy mess, and his scent was strong. He smelled like cloves and woodsmoke and metal and  _ alpha _ .

That...was new.

“Did your father know he’s an omega?” The mercenary said, nodding to MK. Red’s fingers tightened on his sleeve. “Figured it would be better to just mate him than just kill such a pretty thing-"

"Go."

"What?"

Red's scent became stronger, his fury showing. MK paled as another coo of  _ alpha _ rang in his brain. "I said, leave. If you cannot have the common decency to think with your brain, then we have no need for your services."

There was an angry growl before MK was dropped. For some reason, he couldn’t find the strength to move, to reach for his staff,  _ anything _ . He closed his eyes at the sound of a brief fight before there were a loud whimper and footsteps running away. He clamped his eyes shut harder as footsteps approached him.

"Noodle Boy."

_ Alpha _ .

* * *

Gods, his  _ scent _ .

Red Son should not have been there. He had barely gotten a whiff of his scent during their fight a month ago and that had been enough to make him lock himself in his room for three days. But now…

He smelled like peaches and a warm summer day. It was warm and luscious and made his teeth ache to sink into the  _ omega- _ nope! He needed to send MK on his merry way and then go. Ignore the angry rumble at the taint of the mercenary's stink and go before he embarrassed himself. Go to his room and handcuff himself to a chair. Ignore it. Ignore it, ignore it,  _ ignore it… _

"Are you okay?" Red managed out, biting down on the  _ omega _ that wanted to slip out.

MK was staring at him with wide eyes. He blinked and was suddenly standing. "Uh...I'm fine! Yeah, I'm fine! Thanks." They stood there before he turned with a "Bye!"

And then he crumpled.

Before he could stop himself, Red was catching him. They stood there, staring at each other. The scent was much stronger.  _ Ignore it. _ He needed to-

Not nuzzle his cheek, taking in his scent.

_ Ignore it, ignore it, ignoreitignoreit- _

There was movement, revealed to be MK craning his neck. Red took the offering, sliding down to the juncture where shoulder met neck. He nuzzled the skin, taking in the scent, before finding the mating gland. For some reason, he decided to lick it, practically tasting peaches. Then there was a soft, kitten-like coo of " _ Alpha… _ " from the smaller body under him.

Oh, fuck this.

"Do you want this?" he asked, nipping at MK's ear. His mind was starting to haze with the scent of MK and his own arousal, but it was an important question.

There was a soft "Yes."

Good enough for him.

Red scooped up his omega and the two disappeared in a whirlwind of flames. He had no desire for that beta pig or his parents to smell them. So, he took him to the first place that popped to mind.

The penthouse was one of the many spare homes the Demon Bull Family had at their disposal. It was also his place when his parents wanted privacy. It wasn't the biggest, but Red personally liked it due to the view of the cityscape. He didn't bother going through the entry floor with an unmated omega, instead going through the balcony.

They reformed in the sitting room. Red didn't hesitate to head up the stairs. He could smell the slick MK was already forming and he couldn't help but speed up. He shouldered open the bedroom door and set MK on the bed.

The omega was flushed, eyes dark with arousal. And with a pretty picture like that, he was able to push the possible consequences away from his thoughts.

Instead, he focused on getting onto the bed to kiss him.

* * *

They shouldn't be doing this.

They  _ really _ shouldn't be doing this.

But MK couldn't bring himself to care with the scent of alpha in his lungs and warm hands seeming to be everywhere as they kissed. He groaned as he felt his clothes being pulled off, tugging uselessly at Red's clothes. There was a croon of "Beautiful."

"Please, Red…"

"Hold on, Noodle Boy."

MK raised his ass enticingly, hoping to encourage Red. There was a groan before they were kissing again, followed by the redhead pressing kisses down his neck, grazing his teeth gently over his gland before MK was being filled. It was gentle and slow, punctured with a "Gods…"

MK moaned as Red started to thrust, hands gripping the sheets as pleasure shot through him. His alpha felt so big inside him, but the slick made sure he didn't feel anything but the pleasurable friction. "Gods, do you know how long I wanted to do this to you?" Red sighed. "You feel amazing."

He whined, angling his hips with an arch of his back. This felt great. "Faster." he pleaded. Little cries for more spilled from his lips as Red kept up the pace.

To his relief, Red didn't make him wait. He upped the pace, slamming inside roughly, hips pistoning forward with force behind the movements. MK could feel the edge coming and he wondered in his arousal struck state if Red would give him his knot.

His thoughts cut off with his orgasm. Red kept going through it, cooing and moaning as MK shrieked his name in pleasure. Then he felt hot fluid fill him up before a greater pressure pressed its way into him. He craned his neck and then felt teeth bit down on his neck.

The two laid there, panting before Red shifted position to spoon MK, pressing kisses to his throat and the blooming mark. They laid there, enjoying each other’s presence. When arousal had died down a bit, MK raised his fingers to his mark.

“People are going to notice.”

“Let them,” Red mumbled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll keep you safe.”

Mk frowned. “Can...we talk about this later?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”


	28. Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this wasn't the reaction that MK expected from Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt where, still in their enemies-with-benefits stage, MK falls pregnant.

“Woah, kid, breath!” 

Even though he didn’t really want to, MK followed his mentor’s command. “Sorry,” he said when he swallowed his latest bite. “I don’t know why, but I’ve been craving peach sweet buns all day.” Which was weird, considering he had spent a few hours before the shop opening puking his guts out.

Wukong raised a brow. “And while I’m flattered you like my cooking, are you okay? You can usually go longer than this.” They had barely passed two minutes in their spar before MK had called a timeout. “You look exhausted.”

MK shrugged. “I don’t know- I’m not overworking again. I promise,” he said when he noticed his mentor’s look. “I’m not sure why I’m like this but I nearly yelled at a customer today.” The poor guy had nearly thrown his chopsticks in their recycling, which was a common mistake. But, for some reason, MK had felt angry at that common mistake. He raised a hand to his brow, trying to see if there was a noticeable temperature difference. “Maybe I’m coming down with something?”

Wukong nodded, agreeing that was probably it. The two finished up the lesson without another word until MK was preparing to leave. “Hey, actually, I have a question. Time of the month-”

“Yeah?” That made sense. Something about human period blood drew demons, so MK and Wukong had agreed on no training on that week.

“Do you know...when the next one’s supposed to come? You haven’t had one in a bit.”

MK paused as he thought it over. That was true, he hadn’t...He froze, immediately batting away the thought. There was no way that was possible. It was just stress. “I don’t know.” he finally settled on saying. “I’ll call you when I figure that out.”

Without another word, MK headed for the beach and Sandy’s spare boat.

Throughout the entire sail back to the city, MK’s mind was abuzz. He tried to ignore it, pushing the thought away. While he and Red Son’s sexual relationship was  _ active _ , MK was on birth control and had been for a year before he had even met Red. He couldn’t help but trace the area where the implant was. But magic was weird. He docked the boat according to Sandy’s instructions and couldn’t help it.

He hurried to the nearest pharmacy, pulling his hood up to hide his face. The bored teenage cashier didn’t say a word when he slammed the nearest test onto the counter. He stuffed his purchase into his pocket and hurried back to the shop.

Hopefully, he was wrong...

* * *

“To be honest, this isn't what I expected when I told you." MK said idly, messing with a pillow. He sat in one of the most luxurious bedrooms he had ever seen, sitting on the bed, still in the sundress he had changed into after cleaning up from training. Red Son was pacing in front of the bed, looking both angry and scared.

"I don't understand. With the implant you received, you should've had at least two more years before it stopped." He said, ignoring MK's comment.

"Maybe the staff did something."

There was a hum. "Most likely." Red moved to walk another round. MK frowned and grabbed his hand, pausing him in his tracks. A brow was raised at his unexpected calm. "Aren't you worried?"

"I am."

"Then why aren't you panicking? I mean, I got you pregnant."

MK had, in fact, panicked when the test was finished. Which had led to him calling Red and then being whisked away to...here. "I think I got it all out of my system earlier,” he admitted, tugging Red onto the bed. "Right now, I just... don't want to stress about it."

"My parents…"

"We'll stress about that later."

Red took a deep breath in, and then out. "Okay." They sat there together until the elder gently pressed his hand against the younger's stomach. MK hadn't started showing yet, but it was still really cool. "You...This is crazy."

"Crazy cool?"

"Yeah."

They sat there for a moment longer before Red couldn’t resist the urge to press a kiss to MK’s face. The two exchanged more kisses before Red fiddled with the shoulder strap of MK’s sundress. It was a pretty shade of rose pink and one he had missed before Mei had broken into his house. "This is nice."

"I know."

Red aimed a grin at MK that sent sparks shooting through his system. The next thing he knew, his lover was dipping his head under his skirt and dragging his tongue over his wetness. MK moaned, digging his fingers into the covers as he was eaten out.

"Red...Red, please…" He finally let out, digging his fingers into the other's hair. Red looked up, his wetness stained on his lips. MK felt hot even as he spread his legs enticingly.

Red sat up, undoing his belt and unzipping his pants before pulling out his cock. MK whined as the dress was pushed up a bit to allow him room before he was being filled.

The room filled with the sounds of their lovemaking: the bed creaking and squeaking under their entwined bodies, gasps and moans escaping them. Red managed to sneak a hand to play with MK's clit, drawing out particularly lovely noises from the smaller. Said smaller focused on how the elder focused on his task.

The same task that had placed a baby in him.

MK let out a groan of " _ Red _ ." as he came undone. His tightening insides clamped down on Red and pushed him into his own orgasm. The two laid there together, soaking in the afterglow.

"...We're gonna be parents."

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda decided to post this now since 2021 is unknown to us and we have no idea what to expect.
> 
> Happy New Year!
> 
> (I take prompts! SFW prompts at starrosefics on Tumblr, NSFW here.)


	29. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roleswap AU: MK and Red's relationship is great! Really! Except MK is starting to feel a little lonely...

Today had been a good day.

MK had been practicing for this race for months. And with that, he had won the race. Like he had the last few dozen races. Despite that, he entered his room with a disappointed huff. Red hadn't taken the bait.

Their relationship had blossomed since MK's tipsy break-in. Nothing itself had changed in the way that they acted. They just went on more romantic outings sometimes, with kisses exchanged and such. But Red hadn't touched MK with sexual intent since the tipsy break-in.

He missed it.

So, MK had scoured the internet for some tips and gone on his way.

When he woke up, he had sent him a good morning text, taking care to casually mention how good Red had looked when fighting Mei yesterday. Then, right before MK had to get on his motorcycle to get to the race, he had asked Red for a good luck kiss that had ended up being more of a make out session, paired with MK just giving up for the moment and whispering what exactly he wanted Red to do to him. Then he had left for the race and left Red to think it over.

And after that, MK had decided to wear one of the cute skirts in his closet to the after-party. It was a sweet gesture from Pigsy. It was also a chance to sneak away for some alone time with his boyfriend. Except Red hadn't taken that chance.

MK pulled off his jacket, throwing it on his dresser. He was prepared to head into the shower-

Then strong hands hauled him off his feet. MK let out a yelp, glancing over his shoulder. Red grinned at him. "Hey there."

"Hi." MK said shyly.

A brow raised at his shy tone. "Don't be like that." Red muttered, pressing a kiss to his neck. "You were so eager to tell me what you wanted." MK's breath hitched as Red bit down on his shoulder.

"I'm not nervous, I'm just caught off-guard." MK said, craning his neck to allow his boyfriend more room. With a coaxing nuzzle, he looked over his shoulder to exchange a few kisses. "I was hoping we could sneak away during the party…"

"I was thinking here would be better."

MK froze. That hadn't come from over his shoulder. He looked around to find…

"Red?"

"Hey there."

MK glanced between the two Red's, confused. Then he remembered Tang's stories. Sun Wukong had the ability to make clones. Confusion was overtaken by a happy hum.

This was a dream come true.

"So, do you want to-"

" _ Yes _ ."

MK was set on his feet. Then both Red's were on either side, kissing and biting and stripping him and themselves down. He whined and moaned, hazy with desire as he tried his best to return the touches and. He gasped when someone shimmied his underwear down before rubbing his clit.

"Bed. Please."

One of them scooped MK up and carried him to the bed. He let out a happy noise as he was set on the bed. "Hands and knees." Red ordered. MK did as commanded, happily presenting himself. This was a bit much for their second time, but he was enjoying this far too much.

The Red that had carried him settled behind him. MK's breath hitched as something warm poked at his entrance before it slowly slid inside him.

This...he had missed  _ this _ .

MK's noises only increased as Red started to move back and forth, his thrusts set to a good, hard pace. Then the other Red, who was watching with lust-dark eyes, stepped forward, pumping his cock.

MK opened his mouth in invitation. Red took it. He wrapped his mouth around his boyfriend's cock, allowing the other's thrusts to guide the bobbing of his head. The blowjob was sloppy, but he would have time later to practice.

He was the first to cum, gasping out "Red!" around his boyfriend, nearly choking a bit. He fell onto the bed, whining a bit as Red pulled his cock from his mouth. He whined again as the cock in him was pulled out. Then MK heard something burst before he was rolled onto his back.

Red smiled. "Hey."

"Hi."

Then he was being filled again. MK let out raspy moans, allowing himself to be moved by the thrusts. Red pressed kisses to his chest and stomach as he moved inside him, a loving smile clear on his face.

Finally, Red let out a stuttering groan before MK felt cum fill him up. His boyfriend pulled out, leaving his insides sticky and warm. He savored the afterglow, feeling Red settle next to him.

"You're beautiful." Red said. "And I'm sorry if I've made you feel lonely."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine."

MK managed to pull Red into his arms. "We can talk about this later. Sleep."

"...okay."

Besides, he didn't feel lonely anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is Red's version of Clone. This version of Red isn't really that hesitant to use his Monkie Kid powers for sex purposes, unlike Classic MK.
> 
> I do take prompts!


	30. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU: Red Son has an offer for his companion Xiaotian while relieving some stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Body worship (not sure how well done it is).

The prince was stressed.

Everyone could tell. His temper was shorter, with any small mistake causing him to lash out. Thankfully, he never actually harmed the person who had drawn his ire. Instead, they were left with a minor fear for their life as he stalked away. The source of his recent stress was assumed to be his mother.

Which they were right about.

But right now, Red Son was planning on releasing that stress. He strolled through the halls of the palace, taking a deep breath in. He paused before he entered his chambers to let it out. He opened the doors.

He had met Qi Xiaotian when he had dropped by the kitchens (and definitely did not get turned around). Xiaotian had been sweet enough to help him. They had continued to bump into each other. And he was so sweet and warm and always interested in listening to him and Red had only resisted for a few weeks before admitting feelings and making him his companion.

His chambers were dimly lit, highlighting Xiaotian sitting on his bed. He was wearing the yellow robe Red had requested he wear, the gauzy silk not hiding a thing from his view. The bonus was the black silk blindfold around his eyes, matching the fabric tying his wrists together. His head turned towards the door. "Hi Red."

"Xiaotian, as lovely as ever." Red pulled off his jacket and stepped out of his boots. He allowed his hair to flame up and burn the ribbon tying it back. "I see you followed my request."

"Blindfold and all, my prince."

Red cupped Xiaotian's face, leading him into a kiss. For a moment, they simply enjoyed each other's presence. Then his tongue poked at Xiaotian's mouth, demanding entry. He was allowed it.

When they finally pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva connected them. Red broke it by focusing on Xiaotian's robe. He untied it, exposing his companion's body fully to his view. "Gorgeous."

"As you always say."

"Because it's true." Red pulled off the rest of his clothing. "And as always, I'm going to make you aware of it." 

He started with trailing kisses down Xiaotian's form, enjoying the small smile that formed at it. Then he pressed a kiss to his clit before giving a gentle lick to his wetness. Xiaotian moaned, craning his neck as Red mouthed at him, tasting his sweetness. He was coming close to the edge…

Then Red stopped.

Xiaotian resisted a noise of disappointment. It was instead turned to a moan as he felt Red's cock fill him up. He hooked his wrists over his head to pull him close, pressing kisses to his face before Red took pity and paused his thrusts to lead Xiaotian's mouth to his.

Satisfied, Xiaotian kissed him, only breaking to moan and pant as Red moved inside him. It felt so good. The edge was close…

"I want to breed you."

Xiaotian's breath hitched. "Said... said it wasn't safe." he managed out. He had begged in the past for a baby- he wanted to be Red's in every way that mattered. A baby was a good reason for them to be married.

But Red Son had refused. It wasn't safe, he had said. Iron Fan would find some way to be rid of Xiaotian if they came forward with their request. She tolerated Xiaotian as long as their activities weren't public. Marriage would be rejected.

"It will be soon." Red muttered. Xiaotian almost asked, except Red thrusted hard and his mind blanked with pleasure. "So? What do you say?"

"Yes." Xiaotian said, breathless with the thought. A baby with Red. "Yes, yes, yes-!" He shrieked his delight, chanting out his agreement as Red moved faster and faster. "My-my prince-"

The edge overtook him.

"RED!"

Red followed a moment later, filling Xiaotian up with his seed with a groan. They collapsed on the bed, enjoying each other's presence. The elder pressed a kiss to the younger's sweaty brow before undoing the blindfold.

Xiaotian kissed him, not bothering to move his wrists. "We're gonna be parents," he said, almost dazed with the information. "Your mother…"

"Don't worry about it." Red managed to blindly loosen the knot on the silk tying Xiaotian's wrists, smiling softly. "Just... don't worry."

"... okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts, NSFW here and SFW fic prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


	31. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Son, the Boy Sage King, the son of the Demon Bull King and Princess Iron Fan has the Monkie Kid tied up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double prompt inspired:
> 
> Roleplay and 'Something something bondage kink? Red Son tying MK up, with an emphasis on the position, the bindings, the erotica of the trust and perceived helplessness.'
> 
> It didn't have the greatest bondage focus, but...

Red Son, the Boy Sage King, the son of the Demon Bull King and Princess Iron Fan, took slow steps. On one hand he wore the gauntlet. In it, he gripped the Monkey King's staff, allowing it to drag across the floor. He walked to the figure in the center of the room.

The Monkie Kid was on his knees, hands tied tight behind his back with black ribbon. Another ribbon gagged him. The color was such a nice color with his skin. He peered up at Red Son through dark lashes as the demon came to a stop in front of him.

"You know, I thought you would be a challenge." Red hefted up the staff, pressing it to MK's forehead. He could use it to crush the human now. He was utterly helpless, bound and tied, right now. It would be so easy…

Then MK's breath hitched through the gag.

Red raised a brow. "Are you getting  _ aroused _ by this?" MK froze and that was answer enough. The demon smirked, pushing a little harder. With his hands tied behind his back, MK fell back at the pressure.

"I wonder…" Red got to his knees, smirking at him.

MK whimpered.

* * *

A while later, Red and MK laid tired and sweaty on the floor.

MK still had his hands tied back, his shirt torn off him around the black ribbon. "So, that was great." he said finally. "We should do it again."

"Really?" Red sat up, hair poofing up from their activity. "I thought it would remind you of…"

"It was great!" MK glanced over his shoulder. "Except my arms are falling asleep."

"I got it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second prompt also asked for a sweet moment of Red and MK cuddling. So, here:
> 
> archiveofourown.org/works/28618785


	32. Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaotian feels stupid.

"Woah, woah, okay!"

Red had been surprised by the demanding phone call from Xiaotian. It had been a simple " _ Penthouse _ ." before hanging up. He had gone there and was now being forcefully pressed against the couch by Xiaotian's kisses.

"What's gotten into you?" he managed out. He stopped at the upset look Xiaotian gave him. "Okay. No talking. Got it." Red was awarded with a kiss to his ear.

Eventually, he was pressed down onto the couch, his cock pulled out. Red steadied Xiaotian as he yanked his own pants down. Then he was sliding onto him.

The pace that Xiaotian started had no rhythm, but it was rough enough that Red couldn't bring himself to care.

Too soon, Red felt his orgasm overtake him. He tried to make some warning noise, but Xiaotian was already clamping down on him through his own. The elder held the younger, rolling through the afterglow.

Finally, his brain came through. And, much to his alarm, Xiaotian was trembling in his arms.

"Noodle Boy? What's wrong?" Even though it was ridiculous, he had concerns. "Did I hurt you?"

"No…" Xiaotian sniffed. "I'm fine. It's just...stupid."

Even though Red didn't believe him, he let it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, the thought that I had was that he got stuck in the calabash again.
> 
> I've moved to starsfic on Tumblr!


	33. Demon Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red says something bad that ticks Xiaotian off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were from an anon that asked for MK body worshipping an unconfident Red Son and from BobbieZ that asked 'Can you please do one with a focus on biting and hickeys?'

"Change."

Red stops mid-moan, staring at his lover. "What?"

Xiaotian leaned back, almost returning at Red's disappointed noise. "You heard me. Change into your true form." His demon form was not ugly, it was not ugly,  _ he was going to kill Iron Fan _ -

"Right now?!" Red gestured to their state. He had only been able to get his coat and shirt off while his pants were halfway down his legs. His cock was slightly shiny from where Xiaotian had him in his mouth. Xiaotian himself was still dressed in the oversized sweater he had stolen from Red, hair sticking up from where Red had buried his hand while he had been sucking him off.

Before Red had called his true form...

"Yes."

Red flushed but sighed. "Fine." Xiaotian watched, heat forming in his face, as his form shifted and changed. Finally, he was face to face with the fanged and horned true form of Red. He was also much taller and bigger. "Happy?"

"Very." Xiaotian smiled up at him before returning to what he had been doing. It took a bit of adjustment, due to Red being slightly bigger, but he finally settled onto a rhythm. As he licked and kissed him, he was watching Red.

He was watching him, moans and pants escaping him. But he was hunched over, almost hiding himself. Xiaotian pulled away, Red letting out another disappointed noise. It stopped when Xiaotian climbed into his lap.

He focused on the available map of scarred skin, sucking kisses. Red's noises, right in his ear, was a strong motivator. Then Xiaotian grabbed one of Red's horns to steady himself, intent on kissing his jaw. The noise his lover let out made him pause.

"Woah."

"Ignore that."

Xiaotian aimed a grin at him. "No way. It was cute!" Before Red could retort, he gently massaged the area where the horn came out. The demon melted into his touch, letting out more of those lovely noises. "There we go…"

"It-" Red moaned at one good rub. "Not needed."

"I think it's cute." Keeping a tight handhold on Red's horns, Xiaotian lifted his hips and sank onto Red's cock. The size difference made him pause, forcing to adjust.

Red seemed to understand, taking advantage of Xiaotian's pause to return the favor for the hickeys. (Even if him pushing down the collar of the sweater halfway down his shoulders would stretch it out.) The feel of those fangs made the younger shudder. It felt dangerous and so fucking good to have those sharp points move delicately over his skin. The flash of pain that the bites brought was so good…

Finally, Xiaotian shifted his hips and brought them down. Their sounds filled the living room as they worked each other to the height of pleasure. At least, Xiaotian was determined to get Red off.

He was not ugly, he was not, he was not…

“I love you like this.” he managed out. “It reminds me of how powerful you are.” Gods, this was so cheesy, but Red needed to know. “You’re one of the most powerful demons that fought Sun Wukong…”

“He defeated me.”

“Only with Guanyin’s help.” That reminded him...Xiaotian pressed a kiss to one of Red’s scars, right over his heart. It was where one of the swords had gone through him. “The all-mighty Monkey King needed her help to defeat you, because you, Red, were so powerful.” He was probably babbling at this point, but Red  _ needed  _ to know this. “You, Red, made him- oh gods...RED!” His orgasm overtook him and he cried out, clamping down on his lover’s cock.

That seemed to push Red over. There was an animalistic noise and then warmth filled up Xiaotian.

The two fell back on the couch, panting. “I love this form.” Xiaotian summarized when he had regained enough brainpower to do so. “And I just want you to know.” He pressed a kiss to Red’s nose, right above that nose ring.

There was a sigh and Red didn’t say a word.

But he didn’t change into his human form.

And Xiaotian would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	34. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red performs some aftercare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'soft aftercare, mk a bit more sensitive then usual and red not minding taking care of him.'

Xiaotian’s cry of orgasm finally died down, leaving him a shaky mess.

His mind felt blank except for the little pulses of pleasure running through his system. He let out a mewl at the feeling of Red, coming from his own afterglow, pulling out against his overstimulated insides, followed by cum leaking out of him. Red pressed a kiss to his brow before getting out of bed and trotting into the bathroom.

The demon wetted a washcloth with warm water before returning to the bed. The mortal was still flung out. His cheeks were rosy red with tears staining his cheeks from the hours of teasing Red had pulled on him.

It was so, so tempting to just move Xiaotian’s legs and fuck him again. But the feeling of his legs moving against each other made him whine, so Red held off. “There we go, Noodle Boy…” His voice was a gentle coo, intent on soothing the whimpers that escaped his lover as he gently shifted his legs. He pressed kisses to Xiaotian’s cheeks as he worked, wiping the fluids that were leaking out of his sore and abused wetness and the sweat that had formed during sex.

Finally, Xiaotian was clean. Red carelessly threw the washcloth in the direction of the bathroom, to fuss about later. "Do you want my sweater?" He asked.

There was a weak "Yes."

Red nodded and reached over. He had developed the habit of keeping an oversized sweater on his dresser. He liked being comfy. And Xiaotian liked to steal his sweater because of his scent. His lover made a noise as he sat up, taking the sweater.

"Do you want something to eat?"

There was a head shake before he managed to regain his voice. "Not right now." Xiaotian gripped Red and dragged him down so they laid together. "Sleep."

Red couldn't help his chuckle. "Okay." He drew the sheets around them, turning off the lamp. "Love you."

"Love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	35. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qi Xiaotian's period has arrived.
> 
> He forgot the affect human blood has on demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'Would you please write a chapter expanding on the domestic fluff referenced in chapter 11? Where walking heat pack Red had always cuddled and eaten MK out during their period? Just domestic fluff that isn't afraid of blood. Maybe how they started doing that during MK's periods?'

The minute Xiaotian woke up, he ached. Pigsy had looked pale for a moment when he had come down, but that had been replaced by him ordering him back to bed. He had been working too hard, he said, and this was the perfect reason to take some time off. Xiaotian had moved to protest except Tang had been pushing him upstairs before he could get a word out.

He glared at his ceiling, gripping a pillow to his chest. He couldn't even escape to training, due to his mentor's weird reaction to periods. So here he was. Stuck. The sounds of a window and a loud "Noodle Boy!" didn't even distract him.

"Go away, Red Son." He grumbled into his pillow.

The pillow was pulled down, revealing the angry face of his rival/lover. "I will not calm down. You didn't show up to try and stop my brilliant plan-" He sniffed, freezing in place. "Wait. Are you-"

Xiaotian groaned.

"Ah. I see." Red awkwardly shifted. "I, uh...do you need something?" His hand rested on his stomach. His warm hand... Xiaotian made a happy noise, feeling the cramps lessen. Red glanced at his face to where his hand was. "Alright. I can do that."

Xiaotian grumbled when the warmth went away. Faintly, he heard Red grunt, followed by the thump of his boots hitting the floor. Then Red was lying behind him, pressing his hands on his stomach. Xiaotian let out a happy noise, snuggling into his embrace.

They laid there together for a few hours, slipping in and out of a doze. The sun was setting when hunger grumbled in Xiaotian's stomach. "We should get something to eat," he mumbled, shifting in place.

"I'll get something," Red said, sitting up. He pressed a kiss to his brow before grabbing his boots. Xiaotian sighed happily, watching him leave through the window.

A half-hour later, Red came back with a takeout bag from a small cafe they both liked. Xiaotian sat up, allowing him room to sit on the bed. They ate together, putting their trash in the bag before the demon turned to him.

"Do you mind if I do something?" Red squeezed his knee, eyes dilated. Xiaotian shook his head no. The demon smiled, kissing him before gripping his hips and guiding him to lay down. His breath hitched as Red gently dragged his shorts down, pressing a kiss to his panties, right over his entrance.

"A fact about demons that you might've heard of…" Red pulled off the yellow fabric, exposing him, wet and bloody. His thumb gently rubbed over his clit, gathering some blood and arousal and a moan. "We enjoy the taste of human blood. But…" There was a wink aimed at him as he popped his thumb into his mouth, licking off the fluid. "This type is  _ delicious _ ."

Without another word, Red set to work.

Xiaotian let out a cry, burying his fingers in his ponytail, bucking into the warm mouth that kissed and licked him up. A keen escaped him as Red sucked, sliding one, two, three fingers inside. Those fingers moving teasingly slow inside him.

He clenched around those fingers, back arching with his loud moans. The tension grew higher and higher…

He came with a loud cry, tears rolling down his cheeks.

When it died down, Red pulled his face away. His chin and mouth was smeared with Xiaotian's blood and fluid. He licked it off before he kissed his mortal lover, sliding down to lay next to him and hold him.

"How was that?"

Xiaotian smiled shakingly. "Perfect. You should stick around. I've got the rest of the week."

Red grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	36. Noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaotian sneaks into the lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 'For another prompt, how about MK sneaking into the DBK fams lair to find Red Son for a change of pace instead of Red always coming to his apartment. It’s more dangerous but that’s part of the fun lol'

In hindsight, it was much easier to sneak into the Demon Bull Family’s lair than it should’ve been. But Xiaotian snuck in anyway. He hid behind pipes and rocks, keeping out of sight of DBK and Iron Fan, working at the screens, and the Bull Clones. By the time he reached the door that led to Red Son’s bedroom, his heart was racing.

Gods, this was so dangerous.

But he still slipped inside.

The room was large and absolutely neat. The only part that was messy was a large workstation, which was where Red was working away at. The machine piece he was messing with appeared to be an engine of some kind. Xiaotian couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

The minute he had shut and locked the door, Red turned in his seat. “Mother, I- Xiaotian?!” Thankfully, he kept his voice quiet. The mortal settled into his arms and accepted a kiss. “What are you doing here?” he said when they pulled apart.

“I snuck in.”

“Why?”

Xiaotian shrugged. “I felt like returning the favor. You’re always coming to me.” Red’s brow furrowed. “Don’t worry. I made sure nobody saw me.” He kissed him again, cutting off any protests. They pulled apart and Red took the lead, standing to take them to the grand bed. He settled on the edge and Xiaotian pushed away to sink to his knees.

Red helped him pull off his boots, raising his hips to allow him to pull his pants down. Xiaotian set to work on his cock, feeling it harden under his touch. He kissed the very tip before starting the pattern he kept to when giving a blowjob. His partner groaned, enjoying both the attention and the look of Xiaotian peering up at him through dark lashes.

Red buried a hand in his hair and forced more of himself into Xiaotian's mouth. He followed the tug, feeling an ache start to form. Finally, he pulled back-

There was a knock at the door.

"Red Son?" Iron Fan called.

The two froze, exchanging stares. Red cleared his throat. "Yes Mother?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm quite alright!" An idea clicked to life and Xiaotian stood. Red paused, raising a brow as he quietly shed his pants and underwear. "I'm just having some trouble with this…" He followed his lover's gentle push down, eyes widening in realization.

"Red Son?"

"This engine!" The words were spat out quickly as Xiaotian sank onto him. The two shuddered together at the feeling of being together. "Don't worry!"

"Be aware that those upgrades to his Majesty's armor are required."

"Yes Mother!" Another rush of words because Xiaotian had started to shift his hips. After a moment, there was the sound of footsteps walking away. Red groaned at a particular movement, giving into his lust at the moment. "You," he panted, moving with Xiaotian's thrusts. "You are a  _ menace _ ."

"Punish me then."

Red grinned up at him. Xiaotian paused in confusion, allowing the demon to grab him and roll them over. He marked his dominance by a hard thrust, making the mortal bit his lip to resist a cry. 

"Oh, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	37. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's rewarded for his victory in a video game as a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a look at my fic 'Breakfast': https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032428

After breakfast, Xiaotian led him back to their room. He darted into the closet and came out with an outfit. Red Son didn't get the chance to see before he was darting behind a changing screen in the corner. That...left him.

The closet seemed to be divided between them. Most of Red's side were familiar outfits- one he liked but didn't wear because they were "not proper" according to his mother. Except his mother wasn't here.

Red changed into one of the outfits.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Xiaotian said as he stepped out from behind the screen. Red's brain stopped.

He was wearing a sundress.

A red sleeveless sundress, exposing those arms and legs…

"Red?" Xiaotian's call snapped him out of his drooling.

"I...I'm not sure?" Red offered his arm, unsure of what else to do. "Let's just see where the day takes us." Xiaotian took his arm, pressing into his side. Red couldn't help the heat that formed in him as the mortal rubbed his cheek against his shoulder.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

The day _was_ perfect.

Red couldn't help but be surprised. Their day in the city was without a single sighting of his parents or Xiaotian's friends. They went to the arcade, ate lunch at a small cafe, saw a movie…

Everything he wanted.

Now, they were back at the penthouse, playing a video game against each other. Red let out a whoop when he gave one last combo, KOing Xiaotian’s avatar. GAME OVER! the game announced. Red is the winner!

"Congrats!” Xiaotian said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Red couldn't help the small, slightly goofy smile that formed at the affection. It froze on his face when he squeezed his knee. "Now...what should be your prize?" His cheeks were flushed red, voice a soft drawl.

"Uh…" The noise became higher pitched when Xiaotian gently took his hand and led it under his skirt.

He wasn't wearing anything under it.

"I was being prepared." He continued to explain. "I was hoping all day we could go somewhere…" 

The meaning was clear. Red blinked before clearing his suddenly dry throat. "I...Okay. I'm sorry for not noticing." He was wet. Wow. Okay. Red slid his fingers down and slipped into his entrance, curling his fingers. Xiaotian led out a moan, thighs clamping on his hand and insides clamping on his fingers. "Let me make it up to you."

"Yes, please, my prince…"

Red froze for a moment because that nickname belonged to his domestic dreams. And that longing, breathy tone belonged to his other dreams. He smirked, grinding the heel of his hand hard against Xiaotian's clit and enjoyed the gasp it drew. "As you wish…"

He ignored the little details that had been nagging at him all day.

He had more perfect things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	38. Heat Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O AU: MK's in heat and Red's not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More A/B/O

Everything hurt.

MK was curled into a tight ball in the center of the nest he had made. The mating mark throbbed from the heat. His insides ached from the amount of slick he was producing. It was all for his alpha…

Who wasn't  _ fucking _ there.

Not even the clothes he had used, with the scent of his alpha on them, were helping. His hand worked desperately at him except his fingers weren't working to soothe anything. MK buried his face in the sheets with a sob.

Where was he?!

A door banged open with a loud “NOODLE BOY?!”

He let out some kind of noise that was a mixture of happiness, relief, and anger. Scrambling out of his nest, MK threw open the bedroom door. His mate was there, a look of worry clear. “Where were you?!” he sobbed, scrambling onto him. His alpha gripped him, steadying him.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry. My parents- mmph.” He landed back down on the bed, frantically kissing him for all he was worth. His thighs were gripped, shoved up to his shoulders, before a zipper sounded out and Red was filling him up.

MK let out a cry of relief, throwing his back up.

He felt better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts! NSFW prompts here and SFW prompts either here or at starsfic.tumblr.com.


	39. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was that Red helped Monkie MK through his heat.

It started with a fever.

Xiaotian brushed it off as simply feeling under the weather. Red didn't question it- not even when he came to bed into his monkey form or wrapped himself tightly around him. In the morning, he had to pry himself loose. The unhappy noise his sleeping lover made his heart sink.

So, he decided to cook him breakfast. Red wasn't the best, barely understanding the basics due to having servants, but a quick search managed to give him an easy recipe. Red was working when he heard footsteps. "Morning, Noodle Boy," he called.

A low noise met him.

"I hope you're hungry-" Red came to a stop when a soft kiss was pressed to his neck, followed by several more. Confused appreciation of the kisses snapped into being flustered when Xiaotian's hand slipped down into his boxer. "Xiaotian?!" he yelped, a moan slipping out as he was stroked.

"Mate." was the answer he received, Xiaotian pressing into him more insistently. "Mate, want you…" The words were soft and pleading and didn't help the hardening state of his cock.

Mate…?

Realization struck.

"You're in heat," Red said in that realization. He managed to make some room to turn. Xiaotian's soft brown fur was puffed up and his eyes dilated in arousal. Now that he was focusing on him, he could smell his wetness. A whine answered him as Xiaotian proceeded to try and bury himself into Red's chest, grinding against him.

"Oh, you poor thing…" Red cooed. He quickly turned the stove off- no need to accidentally burn down the penthouse- before scooping Xiaotian up. A happy "Mate!" made him hum. He strode out of the kitchen, heading for the couch. It would do to sate Xiaotian for a little bit until Red got some supplies ready.

Xiaotian let out a coo as his back hit the couch, another escaping him as Red pulled down his shorts. The redhead did the same to himself, but he didn't phase into his true form. (Later.)

He was already wet and ready for Red to enter him. He let out a groan as Xiaotian's silky walls clamped down on him before he started moving.

It was a fast round, the couch squeaking and squealing under Red's thrusts. Much to his pride, Xiaotian was soon screaming his orgasm. Red groaned as the further pressure, filling him up. His lover let out a sleepy sigh of satisfaction, sated for the moment.

Red pulled out, not bothering to put his boxers back on. Scooping Xiaotian up, he teleported to their bedroom. He tucked the boy in before teleporting away again.

There were preparations to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts.


	40. Sweater Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaotian buys a big sweater for them to wear together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was MK sneakily teasing or touching Red in public.

So far, this date was going pretty well. It had been Xiaotian’s turn to choose, which led them to sit in one of Red’s cars at the city’s Drive-In Theatre night. It was a bit bewildering since his parents had made out dates to be destroying your enemies or involved fine wine and menus that didn’t list the cost. But this was cozy.

Without thinking, Red leaned his head on Xiaotian’s, taking in his scent.

“Cold?”

Red shrugged. “Maybe a little.” It had been warmer during the day when they had first driven up, warm enough that he didn't need his jacket, but the night had brought a fall chill. Xiaotian pulled away, reaching towards the backpack full of snacks he had brought. The redhead raised a brow as he pulled out a big sweater, pulling it on before lifting it up. “What’ca doing?”

“I saw this sweater earlier and...I don’t know, wanted to see if it could fit the two of us.” Before he could say a word, Xiaotian was pulling the sweater over his head. Red blew a stray strand of hair out of his face. Static crackled around his neck as he shifted to get comfortable, soon noticing his boyfriend’s grin. “Hi there.”

“Hi.”

“Come here often?”

Red sighed, a small smile forming at Xiaotian’s grin. “Are we watching the movie or not?”

They continued on. At least, Xiaotian continued on, eyes fixated on the screen and occasionally munching on some snacks. Red leaned into him and pretended to watch the movie. He also tried his best to pretend to not notice that his boyfriend wasn’t wearing a bra. Then he felt fingers gently brush over his zipper. Xiaotian’s eyes were still focused on the screen, biting into mochi with one hand, while the other…

Maybe he wasn’t the only one pretending to watch the movie.

Xiaotian’s hand unzipped his pants and freed his hardening cock from his boxers. Red bit his lip, glancing around. If they were pretending to watch the movie, others could be as well. But, the sweater went past their waists, and with his knees bunched up, nobody could see. “Noo-Noodle…” He received a teasing grin. He just had to stay quiet.

There was a quiet, teasing giggle as kisses were peppered onto his ear. Red bit his lip and closed his eyes, claws latching onto Xiaotian's leg. There was a hiss, but that didn't stop the gentle motions of his hand or the slick noises that had started to form.

"See?" Xiaotian whispered, sounding ridiculously perky for having Red's cock in hand. "I told you the sweater was a good idea."

"Hm…" There was an inviting, teasing lilt to his voice. "I think you need to convince me more." He managed to push down his tank top, enough to leave his chest open and exposed. His boyfriend's eyes lit up.

"Can do!" It was ridiculous, his talent for sounding both cute and sexy. But Red was soon distracted from that fact by Xiaotian's hand running over his chest, enjoying the trim and lean muscle that built him, and the other pumping his cock steadily. He bit back a groan as a thumb rolled over the head of him.

Then they were kissing, Red tasting the mochi on the other's lips as he hungrily kissed him. He could smell the musk that was their desire. He demanded more, more, _more_ …

Then he caught a glimpse, realized the other had slipped his free hand into his pants, and that was enough. Red buried his face in Xiaotian's shoulder, stifling his cry as he came over his chest and the other's hand.

The satisfaction of afterglow weighed down his thoughts. All he could manage was leaning into Xiaotian, long after the pleasure faded.

The sweater was starting to get hot, but he never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts.


	41. Mountain Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is reminded of a certain fantasy of his while he and Xiaotian are island-sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write another Alpha/Omega/Beta AU and it's a little funny because Wukong ask Xiaotian to babysit the monkies while he buy more peach chips, Red Son is there but he's not too happy about it cause: 1) The monkies hate him 2) They always steal Xiaotian's affection from him. 3) He wants so much to incarnate them if they keep throwing him fruits.

Red Son hated Flower Fruit Mountain.

Besides it being home to Sun Wukong, there were also the monkeys. Said monkeys had warmed up to Qi Xiaotian quickly. He wasn't sure whether it was just exposure or the omega's personal and biological desire to take care of people. But one thing was certain.

The monkeys loved Qi Xiaotian.

They hated Red Son.

At first, he brushed it off as protectiveness over their mountain. They were the descendants of Wukong’s monkey army and the protection ran deep in their veins. He was something new. After the fifth visit where he barely avoided being pelted with fruit, he had to give up on that idea. The monkeys just hated him.

“It’ll be fine.” Xiaotian soothed as they walked through the jungle together. Wukong had called early in the morning, requesting that Xiaotian island-sit while the king was away on a trip. Red didn’t know why or care. Right now, he just cared about his omega’s hand in his own and trying not to notice the hundreds of eyes watching him. “Don’t worry.”

“I’m not worried, Noodle Boy.”

Then the hand in his own slipped free as a baby monkey approached and made the ‘pick me up’ grabby hands. Xiaotian cooed as he leaned over, scooping up the baby to hold him. Red sighed. Another monkey stole his attention. Again.

Although, with Xiaotian in the white sundress and holding the small monkey and staring at in adoration, it reminded him of a certain fantasy he’d been having. A fantasy involving Xiaotian cooing at and holding a baby with his eyes…

Red snapped out of his trace at a hoot. He glanced down to see an older monkey staring at him with a knowing look. “What?” he snapped. There was another hoot. “Okay, maybe,” he grumbled. His smile returned when Xiaotian flashed him a smile. 

“Soon.”

* * *

A little later, around lunchtime, everything was calm and still. The monkeys were taking their afternoon bath or nap, leaving them alone. The two of them had been told that they were welcome to raid Wukong’s fridge and much to Red’s surprise, there was actual food. The two made a small lunch. Before he could sit down at the table, Xiaotian pulled him out of the cottage.

“Come on, I know a nice place to have a picnic.”

Red followed him. Soon, they were at a section of the abandoned temple he didn’t recognize. Xiaotian led him to a patch of vines and then moved them aside. “Come on,” he hissed, sounding excited.

They entered a small alcove, carpeted with emerald grass, that looked like it used to be a shed of some kind. A hole let in sunlight but most of the alcove was in shade, making it deliciously cool. “This is nice,” Red noted, settling down. Xiaotian nodded as he sat down next to him, cuddling into his side.

“I figured you would want some alone time.”

“I did,” Red said, his boyfriend humming happily as he pressed a kiss to his hair. “Thank you.”

The two ate together, absently chatting about this and that. Red allowed himself to soak up the feeling. They didn’t get alone time often here. Finally, the food had been consumed and he prepared to ask if they should head back to the main area. When he looked over, he paused at the look in Xiaotian’s eye.

And then he pounced.

Red found himself firmly kissed, knocked over onto his back. Resting himself on his elbow, he kissed back, gripping Xiaotian’s waist. They pulled away panting, a thin trail of saliva connecting them. The younger blushed and suddenly his nose was full of his scent, sweet as ever but also hot with desire. “So, I didn’t just bring you here for lunch…”

“You came out here to seduce me.” Red joked, leaning up to press kisses to the other’s jaw.

“Not just that,” Xiaotian grumbled. He looked away shyly. “I was hoping...maybe I would catch here? I mean, Wukong came out of rock here and I thinking maybe we’ll get lucky this time.”

His breath hitched. “Yes. Yes, please.”

His omega gave a soft laugh, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before sitting up and undoing his pants. Red moaned as Xiaotian pulled out his cock, giving a few strokes to make sure he was fully hard. With his free hand, he reached behind and undid the ribbon tie that kept his sundress up. The lovely white dress fell down, revealing he was entirely bare, and before Red could say a word, he had slid down onto him.

The two took a pause, adjusting to the feeling, before Xiaotian started to roll his hips. Each delicious bounce sent sparks of pleasure through his system. Soft pants and groans started to fill the air before they started going faster. He encouraged his mate through bucks of his hips, enjoying each noise he managed to draw out of him. Finally, Xiaotian let out a cry, clamping down on him. Red seized the advantage to roll them over, sliding his knot in as he came. 

The two collapsed on each other, exchanging soft kisses and nips as they came back down. Red didn’t move to pull out yet. “So,” he said, smiling at his mate. “Pups?”

Xiaotian smiled back, kissing him. “Hopefully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	42. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red does his nemesis a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt requested was that Red surprise MK on his delivery route, perhaps even ordering noodles to get him right where he wanted.
> 
> This wasn't exactly like this, but...

Xiaotian couldn’t understand how he had gotten here- pants dangling off one ankle, one hand clamped over his mouth, while the other was trying to steady himself on the car side he had been pressed against. Oh, there was also the fact that his legs had been hooked over his newfound lover’s shoulders and he had been lifted up in an impressive show of strength, and said lover had buried his face in his wetness, eating him out.

Said lover was Red Son.

Red's order was the last of the lunch rush and Xiaotian honestly hadn’t known until he had knocked on the door of the van and the demon had opened the door. There had been an argument, he remembered that, but then Red had shoved him against the wall and pinned him by his wrists and…

There had been kissing. And grinding. And touching.

Until they had ended up here with Red scooping him up onto his shoulders and doing things with his mouth that drew out noises that he was trying to muffle.

Red pulled away far enough to give one long lap and Xiaotian moaned into his hand. “Be quiet,” the demon teased when he could, giving a glance at the entryway of the alley. Thankfully, it seemed nobody was noticing them. “We wouldn’t want anyone to see their little hero like this.”

Before he could muster a response, Red returned to his self appointed task. Xiaotian let out a wheeze as a kiss was pressed to his wetness-

And then his tongue was filling him and Xiaotian came. 

Red continued to mouth at him, drawing out his orgasm, until the aftershocks of pleasure finally died. Xiaotian made some kind of noise when Red gently lowered him from his shoulders. He wrapped his legs around his hips, sighing into his shoulder. They lingered like that, Xiaotian holding tight to Red as fingers gently carded his hair, until the afterglow finally came to an end.

"... Pigsy's gonna wonder where I've gone."

Red sighed as he lowered him to his feet. Xiaotian focused on doing his pants. He didn't want to notice the visible tent in Red's pants. When he finally finished, he looked up at him.

"I...better go."

Red nodded stiffly, not looking at him. Xiaotian stared before managing out a "Bye." He walked away, not wanting to see what Red would do.

Xiaotian was quiet for the rest of the day, thinking it over.

He finally texted Xiaojiao in the middle of the night. She had a collection of pretty lingerie for her girlfriends, several that he had helped pick out. He sent a request for the nicest red set she had. When asked why, he texted back a simple response.

_ Favor to repay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


	43. Favor Repaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to part 42, Xiaotian returns the favor...and stretches his showing-off muscles.

It was a week later when Red Son was reminded of what he had done.

Well, not reminded. He hadn’t forgotten what he had done.

He had eaten out his nemesis. Had made him shake and shiver and moan and come all over his face. The bittersweet taste of Qi Xiaotian had lingered in his mouth for hours afterward. He had been tempted to steal more of his time but he had allowed him to leave.

Now, he and some Bull Clones were fighting the Monkie Kid and his friends over some artifact. Honestly, he couldn’t remember what. His mother had requested it so, like the dutiful son he was, he fetched. He and Xiaotian were fighting down a side hallway, he dodging every strike the Monkie Kid threw at him.

This actually felt like he was herding him-

His thoughts cut off when Xiaotian lunged and grabbed his coat to yank him forward. Red yelped, ready to yell at the peasant for touching him, but froze when he leaned up. This felt too intimate. Like right before…

“Meet me at my apartment later tonight.”

Red’s brain stuttered. Xiaotian pulled away from his ear with a self-satisfied smirk before turning and bouncing away. Leaving him there.

* * *

He ended up honoring that request.

Because he was curious.

Red reformed from flames right on the fire escape. The window he had used to break in when stealing the skeleton key was open, inviting. The demon stepped inside before stopping and staring.

The apartment was much cleaner than the one he had broken into. Fairy lights were hung up, creating a warm glow. The pillows and beanbag he had guess made up some kind of couch had been pushed together to make a pile. Red’s attention snapped to the bathroom door when it opened.

Xiaotian paused when he saw him, hair down and wearing nothing but a lacy red bralette and panties. He and Red stared at each other before the demon finally spoke. “What’s all this?”

“I’m repaying a favor.”

“This isn’t how...I expected you to.”

There was a moment of silence before Xiaotian took a deep breath in before letting it out. The smile he aimed at him was the same kind of smirk he had given Red that sent heat running down his spine. “Do you want me to do this or not?”

“ _ Yes _ .”

Then Xiaotian was kissing him and Red submitted to it, hands wandering down the exposed skin of the other’s torso as he felt hands run through his hair. His jacket was pulled off and he pulled away for a moment. “Wear this?” he pleaded, shucking the garment and holding it out. Xiaotian followed the request and pulled his jacket on, looking rather adorable in it, before returning to making out with him.

Red was finally lowered into the pile of cushions, watching as Xiaotian knelt in front of him. The sight of him, all dressed up nice and pretty for him, wasn’t helping his arousal. His lover undid his zipper and pulled his cock out. Red groaned as a slick noise started to form, precum being spread by gentle strokes.

And then Xiaotian took him into his mouth-

His thoughts cut out when he was surrounded by that warmth. Xiaotian was clearly new but seemed to be a quick study, to the point where he couldn’t help but thrust, dark hair curling in his fingers as he leaned his head back with a moan. Finally…

Xiaotian leaned back, a thin trail of saliva connecting them. Making eye contact, he pressed a gentle kiss to the very tip of him-

His brain went white.

Red laid there, panting as his orgasm rolled through his systems. When his brain finally came down, Xiaotian was throwing some tissues in the trash before settling next to him. He pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his hair. “...that was good.”

“Was it?”

“Yes. Although,” he absently fingered the strap of the bra. “You didn’t have to do all this-” Red’s brain paused. Xiaotian looked up with a raised brow. “You’re a showoff.” the demon finally said.

Xiaotian laughed, burying his face in Red’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take prompts!


End file.
